Chance
by zoro-baby 4ever
Summary: Zoro and robin were lovers during their high school and first year of college life. They truly love each other but an unexpected event changed everything. What is the real reason why robin leave? Will there still be chance for them or Will there be someone else to replaced each other in their hearts?,
1. Prologue

**Chance **

Summary:

Zoro and robin were lovers during their high school and first year of college life. They truly love each other but an unexpected event changed everything. Will there still be chance for them or Will there be someone to replaced each other in their hearts?, zoroXrobin ,zoroxnami, robinxlaw. who will ends up with who? Your choice! Rated T.

I do not own one piece, I just love all of its character.

**Prologue**

"_Robin!"_

"_Robin!"_

"_Robin, are you listening?"_

Robin came back to her senses as a loud voice called her.

"_ohh, mother!. I'm sorry, what are you saying earlier?"_ , Robin replied lowly to her mother.

"_Forget it, it was just some story I heard before.",_ Olvia (robins' mother) answered.

_Robin: "I see"_

The two women keep silence after their short conversation. Robin was still sitting, looking down on the passport that is in her hands.

Olvia: "_Are you sure you want to leave?"_

Robin looked at her mother, tears starting to form in her eyes. The pain was clearly seen in her face but she hurriedly pushed all her emotions aside and continuously blinked her eyes to stop the forming tears and replied:

_Robin: "Of course, mother. This is the right thing to do. This is for the sake of both of us"_

_Olvia: "You don't have to force yourself to forget him. But don't worry; I'll support you all the way."_

_Robin:"Thanks mom."_

_Calling for the passengers of flight 143! , Please proceed to the departure area._

_Olvia: let's go_

They proceed to the departure area and headed to the plane.

'_Goodbye to all of you guys! I had decided to go to Canada and continued my studies there. I'm sorry that I didn't inform you. You know the reasons why I left so please take care of everything for me Vivi. Please tell the others that I will miss them. Thank you, hope to see you again.'_

Vivi locked her phone and looked at the sky.

'_So that was the decision you choose, Take care robin. I promise, I will not tell anyone the real reason why you leave.' _Vivi tells to herself and focused on the note in her table.


	2. Chapter 1: Zoro's Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece and its character, I just love them all.

I don't know if the prologue that I wrote is effective enough to capture the attention of the reader so I decided to post the chapter 1. I hope you will all enjoy reading this, it will be a long fic so just wait until all the characters are introduce.

_Thanks for those who read and reviewed my story especially:_

Chikage Zorobin,

Jabrax13

fmdevil

_I really appreciate what you said guys on the review and in the pm._

**Chance**

**Chapter 1 : Our Feelings**

It's been a week since Robin broke up with Zoro. A week since the incident that brings too much pain to them happened. As of now, Zoro was still in his room, sitting on the floor while holding a bottle of rum in his hand. The whole room was messed. Broken glasses and bottles are scattered anywhere. Even Zoro himself was a picture of mess. His eye bags proved his lack of sleep, beards are starting to grow in his face and his eyes shows no emotion at all. There he was, staring at the wall of his room reminiscing the time he shared with robin, their promises and the incident that brings him to such situation.

_-Flashback – _

It was a fine Monday morning, the sun shines beautifully, the birds are chirping in the branches of tree and the wind was calm and cold. The surroundings were still quiet which means that it is still early.

It was only 6:30 A.M but Robin was already in their classroom. It was their last week as first year college students. She finds it hard to believe that they are really grownups now. It seems like the time has passed by too fast. She feels like yesterday, they are just high school students, doing what they want, but now, they are already taking the course of their interest. First, Vivi decided to take political science just like what her father wanted. Luffy, Usopp and Kaya are taking business management. Sanji took restaurant management because he wanted to. Zoro took wine making since their family business is about producing and selling wine. And she decided to take archaeology to follow her mothers' footsteps. Despite of the differences in their course, they all still are classmates in their minor subjects, just like their subject this morning. Robin was so glad that they became friends and of course, she was so happy because he met Zoro. She can still remember how they met, how they became friend and how they started to fall in love with each other. She was happy that their relationship is still getting stronger; in fact, they will be celebrating their second year anniversary as lovers on the coming days. Spending time with him was really heartwarming. Robin snapped out from her thoughts when two muscular arms hugged her from behind.

"_I wonder what was running through your mind; you didn't even notice that I came in. What's wrong Robin?" _Zoro asked her with a concern on his face.

"_It's nothing. I'm just thinking of the time that we spent together. I just realized that I was so lucky to have you", Robin replied with a smile on her face._

"_Seriously, what's wrong? You're not like that, saying some cheesy stuffs and you're not even reading your book", _Zoro replied with a serious look in his face.

Robin turned to face him and wrapped his arms around his neck. She looked deeply to his eyes and hugged him.

_Robin: " I told you it's nothing, believe me. I just feel like missing you and I've got emotional. I love you Zoro."_

Zoro smiled with what she said, he hugged her back and reply,

"_Listen to me Robin, If there is anything that bothers you, just tell it to me okay?. I love you and I will never love anyone else but you. I will never leave you so promise me that you will not leave me too because I don't know if I can still continue living without you."_

_Robin: "You told a while ago that I'm saying cheesy stuffs. Looked who's corny between the two of us now. fufufufu.", she said while giggling._

Zoro broke the hug and cupped her face with his both hands.

_Zoro:" Nah, I don't care. Just promise me that okay?"_

"_I love you so much, always remember that", _she replied. Zoro was about to complain more but was stopped when Robin kissed him on the lips. It was supposed to be a short kiss but Zoro didn't let her go. She pulled her body closer to him. He kissed her passionately and teasingly. His tongue is finding a way to Robins' mouth until she gave in. The kiss deepened, Robin felt that her knees are weakening so he hold tighter onto him. They didn't want to let go of each other but they have to break the kiss when they feel the lack of air. They were both gasping after the kiss.

Zoro held her hands and lean her to his chest, they stayed at that position until the door suddenly opened.

_Sanji: "Robin chw-an! The beauty of the morning was no match against you, I am so happy that you showere me with your beauty today my princess._

_Zoro: Shut up dat-brow. She's not happy to see you!_

_Sanji: What did you say marimo?, Do you want a fight?_

_Zoro: Bring it on!_

Robin giggled while looking at the two doing their usual fights. Vivi came to her and sighed,

_Vivi: They are really hopeless!_

_Robin: yeah, you're right._

Robin look at Vivi when she stopped laughing. She saw that her friend was seriously looking at her.

_Robin: Do not look at me like that Vivi._

_Vivi: Are you allright? Have you told him already?_

Robin looked at Zoro who was still fighting with Sanji, then back to Vivi. She looked away and shook her head,

"I can't", that was all she said then their teacher came in and they headed to their seats.

_To be continue..._

_please don't forget to review. It will surely help me. Just be patient if you think the story goes too slow, tell me what you think and I'm open to criticism. Please review._


	3. Chapter 2: Trafalgar Law

_Disclaimer: I do not own one piece. But I really love all the character on it._

_Hello everyone, here comes chapter two. It is longer now, it was supposed to be chapter 2 and 3 but I decided to make it one chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed and followed my story. _

_**Chance**_

_**Chapter 2: "Trafalgar Law**_

_That's all for today, have fun in your summer vacation students. Class dismissed_!", Professor Rayleigh lively said after collecting all the exam papers.

One by one, the students leave the classroom after fixing their things. Everyone was heading to their next class, Zoro and Robin was about to leave when Luffy called them.

_Luffy: "Hey, Zoro! Robin!" _

_Zoro: "Hmm. What?"_

_Luffy: "Don't forget, we will discussed something at the thousand sunny this evening okay?"_

Thousand sunny is a mini restau-bar owned by luffy. He bought the place to be their meeting place since it was perfect for them. It is wide, it has a small kitchen and bar, there is videoke and other materials for entertainment.

"_Yeah, don't worry. We will come.",_ Robin answered and after that they left the room. Zoro accompany Robin to her next class. Before leaving,

_Zoro: "We have a practice in Kendo after class so I can't go home with you today. Is it okay?"_

_Robin: "It's okay, I'll go home with VIvi. And we will go straight at the thousand sunny so I'll just wait you there. _

"_Good, I need to go. Just call me if there's a problem",_ Zoro replied then kiss her on the cheek before walking away.

_Robin: "Ahmm Zoro!"_

He turned around after Robin called out.

_Zoro: "What?"_

Robin smiled at him sweetly and said, "Your classroom is on the other way"

Zoros' face reddened in embarrassment and scowl_, "Of course I know that. I was just planning to go to the restroom first."_

"_fufufu, but the restroom is also on the other way",_ she giggled.

"_ahaha, is that so?, this school is really confusing. Bye",_ Zoro said and quickly walk to the direction pointed by Robin to hide his embarrassment. Robin laughed silently before going inside her classroom.

-After class-

Vivi, Kaya and Usopp are waiting at the gate of the school. They were busy chatting with each other. When they see that Robin is coming, the wave their hand and call her.

_Robin: "Sorry, I took so long."_

_Kaya: "It's fine, we just arrived."_

_Usopp: "Let's go, Luffy and Sanji was already there."_

_Vivi: "Where's Zoro?"_

_Robin: "They have a practice in Kendo but he will catch up with us later."_

_Usopp: "I hope he will not get lost at all,ahaha"_

They laughed and started to walk to their meeting place.

-At the thousand sunny-

Everyone was already there except for Zoro. Sanji was preparing food, the girls are having chit-chat and luffy and usopp are playing cards.

_Luffy: "Hey Sanji, aren't you done cooking?, I'm so hungry."_

_Sanji: "I'm almost done, just wait a little longer, you asshole!"_

After a while, Sanji prepared the foods. They are all sitting around the table, when someone came in.

_Luffy: "Zoro, you're almost late. Where did you go?"_

_Zoro: "Well, better late than never."_

_Sanji: "tsk. You just get lost again, aren't you?"_

_Zoro: "Shut up, dart-brow."_

Robin called Zoro before the two starts another fight. They started eating and as usual, they are so loud. After they eat, Sanji collected the plates and placed it the sink then goes back to the table.

_Robin: "So, what do you want to tell us Luffy?"_

_Luffy: "Did you forget guys, we will be celebrating our 4 years anniversary as friends on Saturday so I want to have a party, shihihihi."_

"_ahaha, you're right Luffy. And, someone over here will be celebrating their second anniversary.",_ Vivi told them then looked at Zoro and Robi.

"_Yeah, it really calls for a celebration. So what do you plan?", _Zoro joined the conversation.

Sanji just looked at the couple, Robin was leaning on Zoro's chest while Zoro hugs her.

"Lucky bastard.", Sanji muttered,quiet enough to not be heard by Zoro.

_Sanji: "For the past years, we're always celebrating here at thousand sunny. I think it will be a good idea if we went somewhere else."_

_Kaya: "We have a resort outside the town, I can make a reservation if you want?"_

_Luffy: "Really?, Wow, we will have an outing."_

_Usopp: "I think that's a good idea."_

_Vivi: "I agree and I think we can invite some of our friends too. I will take care of the vehicles we will be using. I will fetch you all at your house."_

_Robin: "Sounds interesting."_

_Luffy: "Yosh!,Then it's settled. We will have an outing on Saturday, our very first outing! Yahooo!"_

"_Outing?... Swimming?...It means, I can see Robin chwan, Vivi-chan and Kaya-chan in their swimsuit?, Ohh, I'm so excited", _Sanji muttered happily to himself preventing the blood from dripping on his nose.

Zoro eyed him suspiciously then walked with Robin to the couch outside the kitchen.

"_I will be choosing the swimsuit that you will wear, I don't want you to wear revealing outfit with that pervert around.",_ Zoro said pointing to Sanji who is still daydreaming.

"_fufufu, look who's talking?, Is it really Sanji you're worried about? Or you are more worried on how you will behave?",_ Robin teased Zoro.

"_hahaha, very funny,tss",_ Zoro answered with an annoyed look.

"_fufufu",_ she giggled with the look on Zoro's face.

"_I'm telling you, even if you seduced me, I will never touch you.", _He said. He smirked when he noticed that Robin got pissed by what he said.

"_Oh, then I guess it doesn't matter what kind of swimsuit I will wear on our swimming. A t-back perhaps is a good choice", she said quietly but making sure that Zoro heard what she said._

"_Hey woman, I will not allow you to wear such outfit", He growled._

""_And why not?", she answered back._

_Zoro: "Because…"_

_Robin: "Because…?"_

"_Because I don't want anyone to see you in that revealing outfit, you're just mine", _Zoro said.

"_Then I will just fit some when we're alone, is it okay with you?", _she said sweetly, enjoying the teasing she's doing with Zoro.

"_NO!", _he quickly responded.

"_NO?", _she asked arching her eyebrows.

"_Looks like you're not really interested with me huh?", _she added with a hint of bitterness in her tone, she gave him a fake smile then she slightly moved away from him.

Zoro panicked seeing the smile she usually gave when she's angry.

"_That's not what I mean. Of course I am, I mean.. ahmm, you see.., i-it was just,I-I may not be able to restrain myself. You know, I only want to touch you only after we get married.", _Zoro said shyly. His face was really red while saying those words. It was just a murmur so only Robin can hear.

Robin looked at Zoro, she was so happy with what he said. She quickly hugged Zoro and kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips. Zoro was unable to react; his brain was still processing what had happened. She was so overwhelmed knowing that her lover loves and respects her so much.

"_Thank you Zoro. I was just teasing you. I'm sorry.", _Robin keeps her face on his neck.

Zoro just hugged her and smiled.

On the other hand, their friends were still in the kitchen, smiling while looking at them. They were really happy for the two of them.

-After 4 days-

Days passed by very fast. It was now the day of their outing. Zoro was driving his car and currently on his way to Robin's house. They had agreed that Vivi will fetch the two at Robin's house. It was also the day of their second anniversary. He can't stop smiling while looking at the necklace he bought for her.

_Meanwhile at Robin's house,_

Robin was checking her things, making sure that she didn't forget anything when she heard the doorbell rings. She quickly walked to the door knowing that it was Zoro who came. When she opened the door, it was not Zoro, instead it was a man with a goatee and black hair wearing a hat.

"_Hi, good morning",_ the man said while smiling at her.

"_Law? Hi, what a surprise?, what brings you here. Please come in.", Robin greeted back._

As they reach the living room, Law noticed her baggage.

"_Going somewhere?", He asked._

"_Yeah, my friends and I will be having an outing. Want some coffee?", she replied while motioning Law to take a seat._

"_No, I'm fine. I came here to tell you something.", _he said, moving a little bit closer to her, his face was very serious while looking at her.

Robin was not affected by his seriousness; she remained calm since she already know what will be their conversation all about.

"So, what is it? Tell me.", she said.

-Back to Zoro-

He reached his destination easily. He parked his car at the side of the street. He walked straight to Robin's house but then he noticed that the door was open.

'Huh?, Why did she left the door open?', He asked to himself and decided to come in. Right before he reached the living room, he heard someone's talking. He stopped and hides at the wall separating the living room and the corridor when. He recognized the voice that belongs to Robin but not the other voice. He peeked at the two people talking in the living room; his eye grew wide with the scene that he saw. A man he doesn't know was there, standing in the living room. Actually, he's not just standing; he was hugging Robin while crying. His one arm is wrapped around Robin's hips; the other was on her back while kissing Robin's hair. Zoro feels the rage building inside him. He was about to come out when the man speak.

_Law: "It's okay. There's still a way. I will go to the Canada, come with me there!"_

Robin raised her head quickly and met his gaze.

"_But..", she was cut off when Law speak again._

"_My flight was booked this afternoon; I really needed to go there as soon as possible so if you can't make it now then just follow. I will wait you there.", he said, smiling slightly while wiping her tears with his thumb. _

"_Let me think about it, I'll inform you with my decision.", she finally smiled and break the hug._

"_Then I'll be going. Take care, okay?.", he said then kissed her on the forehead._

"_Yeah, Bye.", she said._

Zoro quickly went outside the house when he heard that Law is leaving. He decided to wait the man near the car. When he saw him, he blocked his way and looked sharply on him.

"_Who are you?, What are you doing here?",_ he shouted to the man.

"_Do you know that it is rude to ask someone's name without introducing first?", _Law answered calmly.

"_I don't need to introduce myself since I am not interested to meet you. Just tell me why are you asking my girlfriend to go with you in the Canada?", _he shouted louder, grabbing Law at the collar of his shirt.The fury was visible in his eyes; his whole body was shaking because of anger. Anyone will surely be scared with him at that moment but Law was an exception.

"_It's none of your business.", he answered coolly._

_Zoro: "She will not come or follow you there, I'll assure you. So leave her alone."_

"_Let's see.", _Law smirked while saying that.Zoro got really pissed by that and punched him hard on the face. Law was shaken by his punch but did not bother to hit back. Instead, he just looks at him and smirked, knowing that Zoro will be more annoyed by that, and then he rides at his car and drive away.

Zoro remained standing there calming himself. After a while Robin came out with her baggage, she saw Zoro standing near his car so she decided to come to him.

_Robin: "Oh, you're already here. How long have you been in there?, Why didn't you come inside?"_

"_I just arrived. I decided to wait the others here and I know you're still checking your things.",_ he replied, not even bothering to look at her.

Robin just stares at him. She was wondering what was wrong with him, and then their friends came riding a large van which is enough for all of them. It stopped in front of them then the door opened and Luffy greeted them happily.

Luffy: "Zoro, Robin!, Come on. Ride already."

Robin: "fufufu, looks like you're really excited Luffy."

Zoro get Robin's things and put at the back of the van. Robin hopped in the van and greeted the others. Zoro then came to them and said,

"_I already placed your things at the back, I'll use my car.",_ he said to Robin then turned to Vivi who was the driver of the van, _"I'll just follow your car. Go ahead."_, he told her then closed the door of the van. Vivi looked at Robin who was just staring at her boyfriend while riding in his car.

_Vivi: "something's wrong? "_

_Robin: "None at all, let's go"_

'_What's wrong with him?', _she asked to herself.

As if reading her mind, Sanji speak to her.

"_Tsk, that marimo was really idiot. Maybe, he's planning a surprise for you Robin-chan.", _he said hoping that she will feel better.

Robin just smiled at him then looked outside the window. While on their way, everyone was silent, they still feel the tension that happened a while ago.

_To be continue…._

_And that's chapter 2. Tell me what you think guys. Sorry for the errors and I am so much openyou're your criticism. Read and review please. It will really help me._


	4. Chapter 3: caught in the act

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I really loved the characters in that anime.

**First of all, I want to thank all those who reviewed the previous chapters.** I am really glad that you gave a review in this fic. Thank you so much.

Here is the new chapter; I am making fast update since I am not yet busy. I don't know if I can still update as frequent as what I am doing now when my vacation is over. But I will always try for my dear readers. Anyway, please review.

_Quote of the day: _

"_The truly scary thing about undiscovered lies is that they have a greater capacity to diminish us than exposed ones. They erode our strength, our self-esteem and our very own foundation."_

___―__Cheryl Hughes_

**Chance**

**Chapter 3: caught in the act**

Zoro was driving his car making sure that the van where his friend ride will not lose on his sight. He decided to use his car instead of joining them in the van because he wants to be alone. He decided that it will be better if he avoid Robin for now. He's convincing himself that what he heard was just nothing. He didn't want to argue with her, this day was their anniversary so he wants everything to be fine and he trusts her. But despite of all the convincing he made to himself, the conversation between Robin and that man was still bothering him.

'_Who is that man?, What's his relation to Robin?'_

'_Why did he hug her and why did Robin allow him to do that?'_

'_Why did he ask her to come in the Canada with him?'_

Those questions repeatedly came to his mind. He still feels the anger towards that man.

'_Is she cheating on me?'_

'_No, don't think that Roronoa Zoro. Trust her.'_

'_DAMN!,I don't want to lose her. I love her so much. What will I do?'_

He set all his thoughts aside and focused his eye on the road.

After a few hours they finally arrived at the resort.

_Luffy: "woahhh!. This place is really beautiful, Usopp let's go."_

_Usopp: "All right! Time to swim."_

And the two already run to the beach leaving their friends.

"_Those two idiots didn't even help in lifting and preparing our things. ",_ Sanji said then lit his cigarette.

"_We can't do anything about that. They are really hopeless. Good thing Tashigi and I joined you here guys, we can take the jobs that they supposed to do, right Tashigi?",_ Ace said turning to Tashigi.

"_You're right,ahahaha",_ Tashigi agreed with Ace.

"_Tashigi-chan, you did not need to help in bringing this things inside, we can manage. You can go and enjoy yourself, you also Robin-chan, Vivi- chan and Kaya-chan.",_ Sanji said, his eyes turned to hearts as he spoked with the girls. The girls just laughed with his behavior and leave. Just then, Zoro came and help lifting their things.

After bringing all their things inside the cottage, Sanji starts preparing food. Zoro helps in roasting barbecues, the others are already swimming in the beach. Sanji noticed that Zoro's behavior was different. Even though they are always fighting, they are really close friends and he already knew him.

_Sanji: "Hey, moss-head, what's wrong?"_

_Zoro: "I don't know what you're talking about love-cook."_

_Sanji: "Then why didn't you ride with us in the van? And you even left Robin-chan there. I'm sure it ruined her day"_

His words make Zoro feel guilty.

_Zoro: "Jeez, fine! I'll apologize to her."_

_Sanji: "Go, and don't forget to tell me what's wrong later okay?"_

With that, Zoro leave Sanji and looked for Robin. Sanji just looked at him while walking away; he knows that Zoro will tell him what's wrong later.

Zoro found Robin sitting under the shade of a tree near the shore. He came close and sits beside her. They just stared at the sea, waiting who will break the silence first.

_Zoro: "Hey."_

_Robin: "…."_

_Zoro: "Robin."_

_Robin: "…."_

_Zoro: "I'm sorry if I left you in the van."_

_Robin: "What's wrong with you?, I noticed back then that you are acting so strange."_

_Zoro: "It's nothing. I was just pissed with my father at the house. I'm sorry okay, happy anniversary."_

"Happy anniversary", Robin wasn't convinced with his answer but decided to let it pass then they hug each other. Zoro break the hug and get something in his pocket.

"_This is my gift for you",_ he showed her the necklace. It was simple but elegant with a green gem in the center of the pendant. He wore it in Robin's neck then kissed her passionately.

_Robin: "It was very beautiful, thank you so much. My gift is in my room, I'll give it to you later."_

Robin hugged him and he hugged her back, but deep inside him, he was still worried with what he heard. He's just forcing himself to act normal around her.

After that, everything goes back to normal. They all enjoyed their outing, they ate lunch together, played beach volleyball, they rode a boat and visit nearby island and they went scuba diving. It was already dinner when they came back to the cottage. After eating dinner together, each of them started to do what they want. Luffy, Usopp, Kaya, Ace and Tashigi were all singing in the videoke. Sanji was washing the dishes, Robin and Vivi were in the room talking about something and Zoro was near the shore drinking beer. He had finished drinking 3 bottles and currently drinking his fourth. He was still depressed and he thought that beer can help him forget his problem. He has high tolerance in alcohol but the sadness that filled his heart made his mind suffered from the effect of alcohol somewhat making him a little dizzy.

"_Why are you alone here?", _a voice said from behind him but he ignored the person and continue gulping his beer. The figure sat beside him, very close to him thus making their shoulder touched. He finally looked at the person to know it was.

_Zoro: "What are you doing here Tashigi?"_

_Tashigi: "I had noticed that you're not in the cottage so I looked for you."_

_Zoro: "You shouldn't bother to do that."_

_Tashigi: "I was worried about you. I know you have a problem."_

_Zoro: "It's none of your business. Now, get lost"_

_Tashigi: "Why are you like that? You know very well that I like you but you keep pushing me away?"_

_Zoro: "Because I don't like you."_

_Tashigi: "And it's Robin that you liked? Well, why not? She is really gorgeous and smart; no doubt she can captivate any other guy out there._

Tashigi said to him, she then stand up and started to walk away but Zoro grabbed her wrist and turned her forcefully to face him.

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_ ,he shouted at her.

"_I saw her with another man last week at the park. Look here is a picture I had taken, it was a proof that I wasn't lying. Do you know about that?",_ she answered and showed the picture in her phone. Zoro was astounded, he remembered that Robin went to the park last week but she said she was alone. And what surprised him most is that the man who is sitting in the bench with her in the picture is the same person he punched this morning.

"_It looks like she didn't tell you anything about that. Does it mean that she is cheating on you? ",_ she whispered to his ear while rolling her finger on his hair. Zoro was still not moving; he just closed his eyes to hide the pain that can be seen on it.Tashigi took advantage of this; she wrapped her arms around his neck and tip-toed to kissed him aggressively. He quickly opened his eye, he was shocked with what she did; he wanted to push her but because of the alcohol and the depression he felt, he was carried by the kiss. He hugged her back, closes his eyes and savoured the kiss.

-At the cottage-

Robin and Vivi finally came out of the room after talking. They were about to joined their friends when Robin noticed that Zoro wasn't there.

_Robin: "Ahmm guys, do you know where Zoro is?"_

_Ace: "I saw him at the shore, I called him but he said he said he wanted to be alone."_

_Vivi: "Are you going there?"_

_Robin: "Yeah, I also wanted to give my gift to him." (she said while smiling)_

_Vivi: "I'll go with you, it's already late."_

_Sanji: "You'd better stay here Vivi-chan,leave it to me. I'll take Robin-chan to that marimo. "_

_Robin: "Thank you Sanji-kun."_

And they went outside to look for Zoro. Upon coming at the shore, Robin was shocked with what she saw. It was a little bit dark but the light of the moon was enough to see that it was definitely Zoro. But he is not alone, he was there kissing with Tashigi. It was not a simple kiss; it was an intense kiss. The passion was obvious with their every move, his one hand roaming inside Tashigi's shirt and the other hand cupping her face. They separated when they needed to inhale air. When Zoro opened his eyes, the first thing that it saw was two figures standing not very far from them. His senses came back to reality when he recognized the figures. He suddenly pushed Tashigi away and run towards the two.

"_Robin, let me explain. It's not like what you think….",_ he didn't finished his sentence as she slapped his face.

"_You didn't need to explain. I've seen enough.",_ she said, tears already flowing in her eyes, her chest was tightening and will head back to the cottage but Zoro reached her arms and pull her to his chest. Vivi who followed Sanji and Robin saw all of this. She was about to come and comfort her best friend but Sanji stopped her. Robin tried to break free but Zoro was stronger than her.

"I'm sorry Robin, please let me explain", he pleaded still hugging her.

"_No Zoro, I don't want to listen to you. Let me go.",_she said but instead of letting her go, Zoro kneeled down while still hugging her.

"_I'm sorry, please listen to me Robin", _he pleaded

"_Enough Zoro. It hurts a lot. I never thought that you can do that to me. I always trusted you, I can't believe you can do this to me. I hate you Zoro." _she shouted, her voice was trembling and her chest was tightening due to the outburst of her emotion. Because of what she said, Zoro was unable to react and Robin takes that opportunity to push him and then she run towards the cottage while gasping. Sanji run after her, Zoro was about to follow them but Vivi stopped him.

"_Leave her alone for now. Tell me what happened", _Vivi said firmly then turned to Tashigi and said:

"_Why are you still here?, Get out of my sight now before I kill you." ,_Vivi was angry with her and Zoro but tried to hold back because she wanted to know everything for her best friend. Tashigi quickly leave avoiding the anger of the blue-haired girl.

_Zoro decided to let Robin go for now but swear to himself that he will talk to her when she calmed down. _

_To be continue….._

_Please review, it will surely help me write more. Please tell me what you think of this story and I am open to criticisms. Sorry for all the mistakes. Please read and review. I write this with all my heart, I hope the story is meeting your expectations. And if you didn't notice, Vivi is very important in this fic since she is Robin's best friend. I really wanted to make Nami as Robin's best friend but I have another plan with her, always remember I am both ZoNa and ZoRobBin fan. _

_-S.R_


	5. Chapter 4: It's over

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I really loved the characters in that anime.

**Hello everyone, thank you to those who reviewed my story. I am really glad to know your opinion. My vacation is over; I wished I can still have plenty of free time for this fic. I love you all guys. Please read and review.**

**Quo****te of the day:**

"_Two words. Three vowels. Four consonants. Seven letters. It can either cut you open to the core and leave you in ungodly pain or it can free your soul and lift a tremendous weight off you shoulders. The phrase is: It's over."__  
_

― _Maggi Richard_

**Chance**

**Chapter 4: It's over**

Zoro is on his way to Robin and Vivis' room, it was only 6:00 AM. After he told Vivi everything that happened in the previous night, she promised that she will tell everything to Robin. He told everything to Vivi, starting from the conversation that he heard up to the incident that Robin witnessed. After their conversation and after Vivi left, he fell asleep. As soon as he woke up, he decided to go to the two girls' room. He knocks on the door, at first there was no response so he knocks again. A moment later, Vivi opens the door, rubbing her eyes and still looks sleepy.

_Vivi: "Hmm. Zoro?, It's still too early, what do you need?"_

_Zoro: "Have you told her everything?"_

_Vivi: "Not yet, she wasn't in the mood to listen to me that time."_

_Zoro: "I see. Is she still asleep?"_

_Vivi: "I think so."_

She then looked at Robins' bed. She was surprise to see that Robin wasn't there. She looked round the room but there's no any trace of her friend, even Robin's baggage wasn't there.

"_Zoro, she wasn't here, even her belongings was already gone." ,_she said starting to panic.

"_What?", _Zoro looked inside the room then checked outside. He can't see her anywhere. He checked the other room but still nothing. His friends were awakened due to the noise except of course Luffy and Ace.

"_Why are you so noisy marimo?, Do you know what time is it?", _Sanji yelled at him but Zoro ignored him and run outside. The other's just looked at them.

Sanji: "_Hey bastard answer me!"_

"_Sanji-kun, we cannot find Robin anywhere.", _ Vivi interrupted him.

"What?, Why? My dear Robin chan was missing, I need to look for her right away.", he said, his eyes were firing and his aura was exploding. Vivi just sighed with the reaction of the lovey-dovey cook. Her phone vibrates and she read it.

"Robin was already at home. She texted me to fetch her, she told me what happened. I don't know if she wakes you guys before we leave so I inform you. Do not worry about her."

The message came from Ms. Olvia, Robins' mother. Zoro then came rushing to his room. After a second, he came out of the room holding the key of his car.

Zoro: "I will look for her, text me when she came back."

Vivi: "You don't have to look for her. I already know where she is. Her mother texted me and said that she already went home."

Zoro: "What?, Why didn't she told me?"

Tashigi: "As if she will talk to you after everything that happened."

Zoro: "Shut up bitch, that was all you fault."

Tashigi: "Do not blame me, it was your fault that you didn't trust her and made any conclusion based on the picture you saw."

Zoro was taken aback by what she said, he admit to himself that she was right. He turned around and stated walking, facind the floor.

_Kaya: "Where are you going now Zoro-kun"_

_Zoro: "It was my entire fault so I'll talk to her"_

_Usopp: "Is it okay for you to go alone, hahaha, you know"_

_Usopp said that to lessen the tension but no laughs with him so he just keeps silent._

_Sanji: "Do what you think is right marimo or I will kick your ass."_

With that word, Zoro headed to his car and leave.

Zoro took longer time before he reached his destination due to heavy traffic. He saw Robin's mother putting baggage in the car and he quickly run to her.

Zoro: "Ms. Olvia where is Robin?"

Olvia: "Zoro? She's inside the house fixing her things."

Zoro: "Thanks for telling me, I really need to talk to her."

Olvia: "Zoro, she told me everything."

Zoro: "I'm sorry if I hurt your daughter but I'm here to clear everything, I really love her." (guilt was written all over his face)

Olvia: "I know but I think you can no longer change her decision."

Zoro: "What do you mean?"

Olvia didn't answer; instead she just looked at the baggage inside the car. Zoro looked at where she was looking.

Zoro: "What's with those things?"

"_Isn't it obvious? We're leaving"_

Zoro turned around to look at the person who answered his question and he see Robin standing there.

_Zoro: "What? Why?"_

_Robin: "What are you doing here?"_

_Zoro: "We need to talk. But first tell me where you are going"_

"_Mom, you can ride the car now, I'll be there shortly.", _she called to her mom and then look at Zoro.

_Robin: "Speak now, we're in a hurry. "_

Zoro: "I am sorry for what I did but it didn't mean to do that. I was alone at the shore that time then she came and.."

_Robin: "And?, She seduced you?"_

_Zoro: "Not really"_

Robin raised her eyebrow and looked at him sharply.

_Robin: "So you kissed her on your own accord?, Okay, this conversation was over, you can go….."_

_Zoro: "I didn't. She kissed me first, I was just carried away." (Zoro raised his voice)_

_Robin: "The point is you kissed that bitch." (she remained calm as ever)_

_Zoro: "I have reasons why I was carried away. I've already drank beer that time and.."_

_Robin: "We both know you're high tolerance in alcohol, so do not give me that bullshit Zoro, besides you're still sober when you begged for my forgiveness that night."_

_Zoro: "Will you let me finish my sentence first?"_

Robin was surprised that he shouted at her.

"_I'm sorry if I shouted at you but listen. I don't know what I feel that night. I drowned not in alcohol but in mixed emotions, anger, fear, sadness and pain. I know that you noticed my unusual behavior that day, the reason behind that is you Robin. I was so bothered, I have a feeling that you will leave me and it's already killing me.", he said while looking softly at her. His eyes were begging for forgiveness, Robins' emotionless expression softened by looking at his eyes. She was trembling and tears were starting to form in her eyes._

_Robin: "W-why do you have to think such thing?" _

"_Because I know that you are hiding something from me. Tashigi showed me a picture where you are with someone in the in the park, it was the day when you said me that you went to the park alone. You lied to me Robin."_ Zoro said in a monotone voice.

Robin: "Just because of a single picture?"

"_It's not about the picture. It was about the man in the picture. I asked Vivi and she said that his name was Trafalgar Law but she doesn't know him personally. I saw that guy yesterday leaving your house, what is that guy doing here at an early time? Who is that guy Robin?",_he questioned her.

_Robin: "So that's why you act differently that time. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you ask me?"_

_Zoro: "I am afraid of what you will tell me. I don't know what will I do if you will tell me that you two have a relationship."_ Zoro said bluntly. It was already late when he realized what he said; Robin slapped him hard on the face.

_Robin: "So you think I was cheating on you? Don't you trust me?"_

_Zoro: "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that."_

"_Do you know that seeing you kissed someone really hurts a lot? I thought that was the most painful thing you will give me but now, after what you said and after knowing that you never trusted me, It feels like you're stabbing me with a knife. It was so painful Zoro",_ Robin was now crying.

Zoro kneeled down in front of her, _"I'm sorry Robin. That's not true, I trusted you. Please forgive me."_

"_No Zoro, you have done enough and you have said enough, I don't want to listen to you anymore. I'm afraid that there's more that I will discover when we continue this conversation. Let's end this up. I don't want to feel more pain.",_ Robin was still crying while looking at the kneeling Zoro.

"_No, don't said that Robin. I don't know what to do if you leave me. I love you so much."_ , Zoro begged. Robins' heart softened at the sight before her, she pulled Zoro to stand up.

_Robin: "Stop it Zoro. I'm sorry but I have to end this now. It was for the both of us, to avoid getting more hurt."_

_Zoro: "No, I will not accept that. It was my fault and I admit it. Please give us a chance. I love you so much and I know you feel the same, don't do this to me. "_

Robin turned around, her back facing Zoro.

"_Zoro, I don't know if I still love you."_, she said forcing herself to stop sobbing.

Hand suddenly holds her wrist and pulled her. Zoro grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

After the kiss, Zoro looked at her eyes while still cupping her face with his hands.

"_Even how many times you're going to say that you didn't love me anymore, I will not believe you because I can feel it with your touch and with your kiss that you still love me after all my mistakes."_ Zoro said while wiping her tears using his thumb. Robin finally move and touched his face with her hands. He smiled by what she did but then Robin speak,

"_It's true, I love you and my feelings hadn't change after all. But, the pain that I feel right now, the pain that I'd been keeping in my heart and the things concerning me are enough to change my feelings for you. I know it will be hard but it will be harder for the both of us if we keep going. So please don't make it harder for us, just let me go. If you really love me, then please listen to my last requests. Let me go, learn to live without me and take care of yourself.",_ after her last word, she give him a short but passionate kiss.

"_Take that as my farewell kiss to you. Goodbye Zoro. It's over."_ Zoro finally removed his hand from her face and just stand there looking down the ground. She was about to turned around from him but he takes her hand and makes their hand intertwined and hold tightly.

"_When you accepted me to be your boyfriend, I swore three things to you. One, I will never hurt you. Two, I will always do and give anything you want just to make you happy. Three, you're the first and last person that I will love. I've broken my first promise then I guess I should keep my second promise. You are now holding my hand tightly, if you really want to break up with me and that will make you happy then let it go. But the moment you let it go, it means everything is over and no turning back. If you do, please just leaves me here and don't look back. And about the third promise, let faith decide whether it will be broken or not. Just decide now.", _Zoro said then closed his eyes, waiting for her action. Robin looked at him, she doesn't want to let go but she wanted it. Then she made up her mind, she slowly let go of his hand, without a word, she turned around and walked to the car waiting for her. She followed what he said, she didn't look back and inside the car, she finally poured her emotions. She cried loudly, the tears keep flowing in her eyes; she just cried and cried as if it can drift all the pain away. Her mother who was driving the car just looked pitifully at her, she wanted to comfort her but she knows she can't do anything to ease the pain that she was feeling.

Meanwhile, Zoro was left alone, he hasn't move since Robin leave. His body was already numb, his face shows no emotion and his sight was blurry due to the tears that were now flowing on it. The moment Robin released her hand, tears already formed on his closed eyes, he just opened his eyes when he heard the car leaving. He was in pain and the only thing that he can do is to cry silently. He just let his tears flow and there is only one thought that keeps running in his mind; Robin leave him and even she never told, the reason **might** be the man who has been the root of all of the things that happened, Trafalgar Law.

-_End of Flashback-_

_To be continue….._

_There it is, my chapter 4. I wished you will like it. Review please. Sorry for all the errors, please bear with me. I rushed it because I want to post an update before my vacation ended. Thank you. _


	6. Chapter 5: Back to Present

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I really loved the characters in that anime.

Hello readers. Thank you to all those who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it.

bAsAn

megaME

Chikage Zorobin

XsAkUrApeTaLsX

I was so happy that these people reviewed my story. Thank you all guys, I really love all your fic.

And being a super fan of XsAkUrApeTaLsX, I am really grateful that she reviewed the different chapters of this fic.

For a recap, the flashback was over. We are now going back in the present time where Robin had already left and Zoro was in his room. Please read and review.

**Quote of the day:**

**You don't raise heroes, you raise sons. And if you treat them like sons, they'll turn out to be heroes, even if it's just in your own eyes. **

**~Walter M. Schirra, Sr.**

**Chance**

**Chapter 4: Back to present**

With the past incident running in Zoro's mind, he just can't stop blaming himself. He keeps on asking why those things did happened to them and why did he let her leave. During that time when they broke up, Robin keeps telling him that it will be for better but he can't figure out at what point it became better. He feels stupid and helpless.

Knocks at his room's door bring him back to reality, when it opened, the figure of his father appeared in front of him. He come near him and looked down on him since he was sitting on the floor. He looked up to his father with no emotions in his face. His father, Dracule Mihawk, was looking at him with mercy on his eyes which makes him feel annoyed so he looked away.

"_I had talked to your friends and they told me everything. I also heard that you didn't even face them when they visited you yesterday. Why is that?"_ , Mihawk talked to him calmly but Zoro doesn't respond."_What are you planning to do now? Do you want to keep on hiding here and destroy yourself?" , _still no response from his son. Zoro just listened to what his father was saying but he doesn't want to answer him. He felt that his father throw something near his feet, he looked at it then He looks up to his father with questioning eyes,

_Zoro:_ _ "What's that?"_

Mihawk: _"A knife."_

_Zoro: "I know" (he answered irritably)_

_Mihawk: "Then why'd you asked?" (still no expression)_

_Zoro: "What was that for?"_

_Mihawk: You'd been here at your room for almost a week; I can see the wounds in your hands caused by punching the walls and mirrors, I can hear your shouts and the ruckus when you're out of control, I can see what you're doing with yourself, so I am giving you a way to make it easier for you. That's a knife for you so go and kill yourself."_

Zoro stared at him with disbelief. He was trying to observe if his father was really serious.

_Mihawk: "Don't look at me like that Zoro. With what you are doing with your life you will surely end up dying, I was just giving you a favor. Having a son like you is such a disgrace. Your mother also left me when you were just a child but never act like that. Be a man Zoro, she already left you so accept it. I know that it will not be easy but at least try moving on one step at a time. I prefer to see you dead than to see you in that condition. I know you are strong Zoro, do not disappoint me."_

He left after saying those words, he know his son very well. He knows that his words will serves as an eye-opener to him. Meanwhile, Zoro was surprised to hear what his father had said. He felt his concerns towards him; he brushed his hair by his hand and looked at the ceiling.

'_that idiot, he was obviously concerned about me but still trying to sound cool while saying his words.', _he muttered to himself then he closes his eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep, feeling a little better.

_-At Canada-_

Robin was sitting on the sofa on the front of the television but her attention wasn't there. She was thinking of her friends. It has been a week since she came at Canada. She hadn't called any of her friends since then. She was not busy but she just wants to give all of them some time before she contacts them. She's fine with their current location. She had met some new people and her mother was hired as a leader of archaeology team. After a few minutes, she got bored so she opened her laptop. She logged in on her facebook and browses her newsfeed. A moment later, a message popped out, it was from her best friend. She read the message she received.

_Vivi: "How are you? I miss you so much. __"_

_Robin quickly replied to her and their conversation started._

_Robin: "I'm fine, I miss you too. Sorry I left suddenly."_

_Vivi: "I understand. So, tell me what's happening there?"_

_Robin: "well, my mom found a new job. And I am planning to continue my course here if I will be given a chance."_

_Vivi: " __ I wish I was there for you."_

_Robin: "Don't worry, mom and law were both here for me. Law was already fixing everything. How are things going there?"_

_Vivi: "We're fine….."_

_Robin: "I'm glad to know that. __"_

_Vivi: "__"_

_Robin: "What?"_

_Vivi: "He's not fine."_

_Robin: "….why?"_

_Vivi: "He did nothing but drink beer every day, he had not gotten enough sleep and he never went out of his room."_

_Robin: "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he will get over it sooner or later."_

_Vivi: "Don't you really want to tell him?"_

_Robin: "I don't want him to know Vivi. I already told you, please don't tell him."_

_Vivi: "Okay, I won't. Did he tell you?"_

_Robin: "Told me what?"_

_Vivi: "Everything that happened that night and the reasons behind it."_

_Robin: "Yeah, he explained everything. "_

_Vivi: "So what did you said when he asked you why Law invited you to come with him?"_

_Robin: "Come on Vivi, he will never asked such question. He doesn't know anything; you didn't tell him about that, did you?"_

_Vivi: "Of course I didn't. He already knew about that, he told me when I asked him that night. He really didn't ask you?"_

_Robin: "He never told me he knows that. How did he know?_

_Vivi: "He heard you're conversation with Law that morning."_

_Robin: "How much did he know?"_

_Vivi: "He only heard when Law asked you to come at Canada."_

_Robin: "That's a relief. He never told me that."_

_Vivi: "And he saw that you two are hugging each other. That's why he was so upset during our outing."_

_Robin: "So that was the real reason why he felt that I was about to leave him."_

_Vivi: "Maybe."_

_Robin:"I see. Then he must really hate me now."_

_Vivi: "I don't know, but he surely believes that Law is the reason why you left him."_

_Robin: "That would be a better thing for him to believe. Take care of him. I have something important to do now. I'll call you later."_

_Vivi: "Okay, I will take care of him for you. Take care. I hope that everything will be fine. Tell me later when will be your schedule, okay?"_

_Robin: "I will. Bye."_

_-Logged out-_

Robin logged out after sending her last message. She was so sad knowing that Zoro was still hurting so much. She decided to go out to have a walk and breath some fresh air, when she opened the door Law was there and by his position, he looks like he was about to knock at the door.

"_Hi, Robin. Where are you going?", Law asked her, he was smiling at her so she smiled back._

"_I was planning to take a walk outside. Want to join me?", she asked._

After closing the door, they walked to the park nearby.

_Robin: "Why did you suddenly come? You didn't inform me?"_

_Law: "Well, I decided to visit you immediately after finishing the documents. Everything's fine now, I already set the schedule."_

_Robin: "I see. So when was it?" (she asked showing no interest)_

_Law: "Next month."_

"_Does it really need to be so soon as that?", _she asked him. Law noticed that she was sad and she stopped walking. Law holds her hands tightly.

"_Please don't be sad, don't worry I will do everything for you.", _he assured her. She forced a smile to her face.

"_Thank you so much.", _she said then pull her hands from his just smiled by her action.

"_I'm sorry. Let's go, let's have some fun."_ ,he said awkwardly then began walking. Robin smiled and followed him. They walked side-by-side while talking and laughing about different things.

_-Back to Zoro-_

Zoro slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know how long he had fallen asleep but he feels better when he woke up. He stand up and looked around the room, he sighed with all the mess that he saw. He was about to go to the bathroom when he saw a note in his bedside table. He picked it and read its content.

"_I'm glad to see that you finally sleep. I don't know how I can help you; I really want you to be happy again. I want to give something to you, it was inside the envelope so just check it out. Honestly I don't want to give that to you but if that can help you bring your old self back then take that."_

He opened the envelope in the table after reading the note; he was surprised to see his father's gift to him. It was a two-way ticket to Canada and his passport. It looks like his dad had fixed everything for him. He just stared at the plane ticket in his hand thinking what he must do.

_To be continue…_

_Zoro is going to Canada? What do you think? I am having a hard time writing an update now. But I still do my best for the readers. I am thinking whether I will make a schedule of my update or not because I am really busy. Please do not leave this fic guys. _

_Sorry for all the error. Please read and review. Tell me about your opinion, is it being boring?, Please tell me, I willingly accepts criticisms._


	7. Chapter 6: NAMI

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I really loved the characters in that anime.

Hello readers. Thank you to all those who reviewed and followed my story, I really appreciate it. I decided to post two quotes for today because I really like these two.

"**Happy Birthday Zoro!"**

I already finished writing this chapter before I post the previous chapter and I decided to post it today to greet Roronoa Zoro. Although this chapter has nothing to do about his birthday,ahaha. Thank you so much and enjoy reading.

**Quote of the day:**

"There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be..."

― John Lennon

"There are winds of destiny that blow when we least expect them. Sometimes they gust with the fury of a hurricane, sometimes they barely fan one's cheek. But the winds cannot be denied, bringing as they often do a future that is impossible to ignore."

― Nicholas Sparks, _Message in a Bottle_

**Chance**

**Chapter 6: NAMI**

It was a beautiful day, the sun shines brightly and the wind was blowing calmly. Vivi, Sanji and Luffy decided to visit Zoro. It had been more than a week since they last saw him and they are worried. When they reached his house they noticed that his car wasn't there, they knock on the door and Mihawk opened it.

_Vivi: "Good morning Mr. Mihawk."_

_Mihawk: "Good morning. What a surprise. What can I do for you guys? Come in."_

They all went inside and Mihawk lead them to the living room. He leaves them for a while and come back with a tray of coffee.

_Luffy: "Hey Mihawk,do you have meat?"_

_Vivi: "Luffy!"_

_Mihawk: "It's okay Ms. Vivi, I already expect that from him. I already told our maid to cook, just wait a little longer."_

_Luffy: "Shishishishi. You are really kind Mihawk."_

_Mihawk just smiled at him then turned to Vivi and Sanji._

_Mihawk: "So?"_

_Vivi: "We came here to visit Zoro."_

_Sanji: "Yeah, but we noticed that his car wasn't here, did he already go out of his room?"_

_Mihawk: "Actually, I didn't know where he is. I also noticed that so I checked his room. It was already neat when I came but he wasn't there. Some of his things were also not there."_

_Sanji: "So he really went out of his room, well that was good for him."_

_Luffy: "But where is Zoro?"_

_Luffy asked Vivi._

_Vivi: "I don't know luffy, do you have any idea where'd he go Mr. Mihawk?_

He shrugged his shoulder, Vivi just sighed with his answer. They all keep quiet having no words to say then Mihawk broke the silence.

_Mihawk: " ,tsk.I guess I am really growing old. I am not sure but I think I know where he is."_

They all turned to him.

_Sanji: "Really? Where?"_

_Mihawk: "At the airport. I'm sorry I forgot and that bastard didn't even inform me before he go."_

They are all shocked with what he said. They studied his expression to know if he is serious but there is no hint of lies in his face.

_Sanji: "What? Why will he go there?"_

_Mihawk: "I remember that I gave him his passport and a plane ticket to Canada when I talked to him last evening and today is that flight."_

_Vivi: "Why did you do that?"_

_Mihawk: "Well I guess that will be a good idea, only Robin can make him fine again."_

_Vivi: "It wasn't!"_

Vivi's voice was louder than usual which make the all turned to her. They can see the anger at her face and Sanji tried to calm her down.

_Mhawk: "And why do think it wasn't a good idea?"_

Vivi looked away and bit her lower lip.

"_I'm sorry if I raised my voice sir, I think it's better if we call him to know if he already leave.", she bowed her head slightly, Mihawk nodded but his eyes never leave the blue-haired girl._

"_I think that's a good idea Vivi-chan.", Sanji get his phone and dialed Zoro's number._

The surrounding was noisy, there are lots of people passing and rushing to their flight gate but he doesn't bother looking around his surrounding and he just settled himself on a vacant chair. He was busy looking at a locket; this locket was given to him by Vivi when she visited him a few days ago. The girl said that it was supposedly Robin's gift to him for their anniversary but she wasn't able to give. Along with it is a note that he had read repeatedly for many times.

'_**Happy Anniversary Zoro. I am so happy that we reached this far. I love you so much and I will never forget you. Please take care of yourself and remember that I always want you to be happy.'**_

Zoro sighs after reading the note then put it back inside his wallet. He opened the locket where his and Robin's picture are placed. He looks at her picture,

'_Why do I have a feeling that you are hiding something to me? Why do I feel like you really plan on breaking up with me even if you didn't see me kissing Tashigi?", _he speaks silently as if talking to her picture. His phone suddenly rings; he keeps the locket inside his wallet with the note and answered his phone.

_Sanji: "Oi, marimo! Where are you?"_

_Zoro: "Why do you want to know?"_

_Sanji: "We are here at your house and your father said that you're going to Canada so…"_

_Zoro: "Yeah, that's right."_

_Sanji: "Why are you going there?"_

_Zoro: "I believe you know the answer to your question."_

…_Calling all the passengers of flight 125, please proceed to departure gate immediately._

_Zoro: "I need to go curly-brow."_

After speaking to him, he turned off his phone and started walking. After a few steps,

_Thud…_

He bumps with someone which makes him drop his belongings. He instantly faces the person who bumps him and speaks angrily.

"_Are you blind? Don't you see that…",_ he was cut off by the loud voice of the person he collided with who happens to be a girl.

"_NO! My beautiful dressss! What a mess!"_, the girl said while looking at her dress. He noticed that the girl was holding a cup of chocolate drink and it spilled onto her dress.

"_You! It was your entire fault. Aren't you looking on your way?",_ the girl angrily shouts at him.

"_Oi, don't blame me. You're the one who's not looking in the way. Besides, you shouldn't walk around a crowded place while holding that cup.",_ he answered her trying to control himself.

"_So you're saying that it was my fault? How dare you? Do you know how much is the cost of this dress.", _the girl is still shouting at him.

"_I don't care, that's just a stain of chocolate. Move out of my way, I'll be late with my flight."_, he said then picks up his passport and jacket. He turned around but he was stopped by the grip of the girl in his elbow. The girl looked sharply to him; her eyes narrowed then she smirks evilly. Zoro shivered by just looking at her, he feels a few sweat drops on his forehead.

"Oi, what's with that look?", he asked.

"_Do you think you can go easily after what you did? Pay me, it costs 10,000 dollars. And pick up my things, try to be a gentlemen idiot!.",_ she commanded him while her one arm gripping on his wrist and the other was resting on her hips.

"_Are you crazy? Why will I pay you and who are you calling idiot? Let go of me, evil witch"_, he finally shout at her then he break free from her grip and started to walk away.

"_Come back here, moron. You have to pay for this mess.",_ she screams but he didn't stop walking, he just looks back at her and scowled..

"_Yeah, think what you want. I hope not to see you again witch, bye",_ he said then waved his hand and he continued walking until he was out of her sight.

'_What a rude idiot._' she muttered to herself then picks her belongings on the floor and walks away, she was really pissed off.

Zoro was now running, he had made a few wrong turns and he was running out of time, the gate will be close anytime soon. He reached the immigration officer and handed his passport for the departure stamp.

_Officer: "Sir, I'm sorry but I think this is not yours."_

"_What are you saying? Of course, that was mine. Look at the name."_, he get back his passport and opened it. His eyes grew wide, the name written in the passport was not his name, he slowly looks at the picture and his eyes grew wider.

"_What the fuck?! ",_ he was very shocked to see the picture of the girl he had argued with before. He turned around and run fast as he could to where he first saw the girl. Luckily he reached the spot with some few turns but she wasn't there. He looked around hoping to see a girl with an orange hair but he sees no one. He went to the vacant chair he occupied before and sit on it. He brushed his hair using his hand, feeling hopeless.

"_Ahh, that witch. I picked her passport instead of mine.",_ he said lowly. He opened the passport once more,

"_so, the name of the witch is Nami.",_ he muttered. He then stands up and walks back outside the airport.

_Back at Zoro's house…_

After the phone hangs up, Sanji tried to contact him again but his phone was already off.

"_He turned off his phone, I guess he's boarding now."_, Sanji told them.

"_I'm sorry for bothering you sir but we have to go. Thank I'm sorry again."_, Vivi said respectfully, Mihawk just nodded to them and they walked outside.

They went straight at the thousand sunny where the others were currently hanging out. They somehow managed to stop Luffy from whining when they left Zoro's house without waiting for the meat. Their friends greeted them and they greeted them back. They told them what happened and what they learned when they went to Zoro's house.

_Usopp: "We can't blame Zoro if he decided to follow Robin, we all know how much he loves her."_

_Kaya: "But Robin already broke up with him so he must respect her decision."_

_Vivi: "Yeah, Robin will not like this. "_

Sanji lit her cigarette and blow the smoke thinking what they must do when Luffy suddenly spoke up.

_Luffy: "Why are you guys so worried? So what if he followed Robin. It was Zoro we're talking about, he knows what's right. "_

Everyone was surprised by what he said. They know that he has a point and they can't believe that Luffy can think such things in their situation.

_Luffy: "And.."_

_All: "And?" _

_Luffy: "We haven't eaten yet, I am so hungry. Sanji prepared some meat!shishishishishi"_

They all sighed with his answer but again he is right so Sanji starts preparing food and the others help him.

After preparing the food they all eat together, as usual Luffy was so loud and everyone was amazingly energetic. After they eat, they played cards and sing at the videoke. They entertained themselves for the whole day. It was already late in the evening when they decided to go home except for Luffy who had fallen asleep and Vivi who volunteered to clean the place. Sanji wants to help her but Zeff called and said that he was needed at Baratie.

After cleaning the place, she sits at the couch where Luffy was sleeping. She looked at her friend who looks like dreaming about meat and she smiled. She turned around when she heard that the door open.

"_Zoro? Why are you here?"_,she was astounded to see Zoro standing at the doorway with his baggage.

Zoro didn't answer instead he walked to the mini bar and open a bottle of sake. Vivi followed him and sit beside him.

"_If it wasn't traffic maybe I came here earlier and the others might still be here."_, he said more to himself than Vivi.

"_What happened to your flight?",_ Vivi asked him. Zoro looks at her and smiles sadly.

"_Looks like even fate wouldn't allow me to see her again. Haha. Very funny",_ he said then gulps the bottle of sake.

"_What do you mean?"_ she asked again.

"_I bumped into someone, we dropped our things then we had an argument, and I didn't notice that I picked her passport instead of mine.",_ he summarized.

_Vivi: "I see. So what's your plan?"_

_Zoro: "I don't know."_

_Vivi: "Don't you want to fulfill her last wish to you?"_

Because of what she said, Zoro remembered the time Robin broke up with him and when she told him her last request.

"_Let me go, learn to live without me and take care of yourself." , _he unconsciously muttered what Robin said to him.

"_Yeah, learn to live without her and take care of yourself Zoro. Don't disappoint her. I'm sure she wants you to be happy again.",_ Vivi said to him, Zoro just stared at the bottle of sake.

"_Zoro, I think it's about time to accept everything and move on"_, she said which makes Zoro sigh.

"_It's easy for you to say because you haven't been in love_.", he said. Vivi looks at Luffy's direction then looks back at Zoro.

"_You're wrong.",_ she said.

"_Then, tell him before it was too late."_, he said then gulped one more time emptying the bottle then he stands up. He went where Luffy was sleeping and sit, he closes his eyes and he slowly fell asleep. Vivi was left astounded; she didn't know that Zoro knew what she feels for Luffy.

She feels that her phone vibrates so she gets it immediately and answered the call.

Vivi: "Hello"

"Hey, I've been waiting for you the whole day. Where are you? I'm already here at your house.", the person on the other line said while giggling.

"Oh my God. NAMI! You're back. ", she screamed happily not even bothering if she awakens her two friends.

_To be continue…._

I'm sorry if it was boring. But I will try my best to make it more interesting especially now that Nami had already been introduced. Sorry for the error. Please read and review.

Looks like my readers want him to go at Canada. I'm sorry if I disappoint you. I have to make him stay. Please don't get mad at me.

For those who review chapter 5:

Thank you so much for reviewing; you didn't know how happy I am because of your comments.

XsAkUrApeTaLsX – I still can't believe it, my idol liked my fic. Well I don't know, if this chapter meets your expectation. I hope so.

megaME – Nami is finally here. But without proper introduction yet, I'm so glad that you liked my fic. I'm sorry if I didn't let Zoro went to Canada.

Basan – I'm sorry if I pissed you but I really have to do that.

xXwendyXx3 – there she is, the evil witch. I hope the way I made her first appearance wasn't too bad.

Guest – thank you. Please keep on reading.

Zena – Don't get pissed please.

Grimnar – Thank you. I'm glad you like my fic. Well, Robin was really cold, she was once frozen by AoKiji right? Hahaha XD just kidding. Don't worry, you'll see more about that on the coming chapters.

ANON – I update my fic just like what you want so don't leave me.

Kojo208 – Yeah, I think that was too much for Zoro, well who knows what will happen if he went to Caada. Maybe he'll just end up at the other part of the world. He'll surely get . But seriously, I don't want them to meet again already.

chopper-chi – whew, you almost made a preview of this chapter to the readers. Ahaha, thank you for reviewing. I hope you will enjoy my fic.

the worst creature – thank you for reading my fic.

Read - who is Law for Robin?, let's wait for it to be revealed.

Chikage Zorobin – Thank you, I also love Zoro. Next chapter will be more on Robin, let's see what will happen. Please keep on reading.

Yuukiren – I am happy that you like how it goes by now. I hope I can live with your expectation in this fic. Thank you so much.

Again, thank you guys, I am glad that you like my story. I will try my best to make it better.


	8. Chapter 7: Robin's Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I really loved the characters in that anime.

Here is my new chapter. Thanks to all the readers who reviewed and followed my story. I think I can make only one update a week from now on. I really got so busy. I hope this chapter will not disappoint you.

Quote of the day:

"**The best way to not get your heart broken, is pretending you don't have one."**

― **Charlie Sheen**

**Chance**

**Chapter 7: Robin's Tears**

"_Oh my God. NAMI! You're back. "_, she screamed happily not even bothering if she awakens her two friends.

"_Yeah,yeah! So where are you? You're not going to spend the night with your boyfriend, are you?"_ she said teasingly.

"_Hahaha. Shut up, I do not have a boyfriend. I'll go home immediately, give me 30 minutes."_ ,Vivi said.

"_Okay! I'll wait for you. Bye" _

After their conversation Vivi immediately fixed her things. She put a blanket to her sleeping friends before she leaves. She drives her car quickly and she reaches her house in less than 30 minutes. When she came in, she was welcomed by a big hug.

"_Hey Vivi, I missed you so much.",_ she said while hugging Vivi.

" _I missed you too Nami. You surprised me, you didn't informed me that you will come.",_ Vivi said happily. Then they both sit on the couch.

"_Well, that was really my plan; to surprise you. How are you?",_ she said while still smiling.

"_I'm fine. How about you? How's your flight?"_, she answered.

"_I'm also fine, same with my flight except for a little accident that pissed me off at the airport."_, she scowled remembering the argument that happened.

"hahaha_, You look really pissed off, tell me what happened."_, she laughs at her expression.

"_There's an idiot who bumped me which make my chocolate drink spilled on my expensive dress and argggghhhh, let's not talk about it. I don't want to ruin my mood now.",_ she was really annoyed.

"_Hahaha, okay, okay. Relax Nami. I think you must rest now. Let's save the catching up tomorrow."_, she said and lead the way to the guest room and Nami followed her. After making sure that Nami was already comfortable with the room and after giving what she needs, Vivi leave her and headed to her room. She opened her laptop to log in on her facebook account. She saw that there's a new message so she opened it.

"_Hi there. How are you guys? How is he? Did you visit him today?"_

The message was from Robin and it was send an hour ago and she was now offline. She still replied to her message.

"_We're fine; we hang up at the sunny 'til night and I just got home. We missed you so much. Take care."_

She sent her reply without answering the questions about Zoro. It's the fourth night that she asked her about Zoro. Again she didn't answer her questions about him and now she wasn't sure if she had to let Robin know that Zoro had almost gone to Canada to see her. She logs out after that and prepared to sleep.

Next morning…

Robin wakes up early; she fixed herself and cleaned the house before she started to read her books. She was reading her books but she didn't understand it at all, her mind was occupied by something. She decided to get her laptop and checked her account. She viewed the unread message and read quickly when she saw that it came from Vivi. She always asked her about him but Vivi didn't reply so she was excited to know her reply now.

"_We're fine; we hang up at the sunny 'til night and I just got home. We missed you so much. Take care."_

Her excitement turned to disappointment after she read it. She was glad to know that they're fine and they miss her but her questions about Zoro were still unanswered. She wondered why Vivi doesn't answer her questions. She was about to replied back but someone knocks on her door. She put her laptop on the table and went to open the door.

"_Good morning. Am I bothering you?"_ , Law asked her.

"_Good morning. Don't worry, you're not a nuisance. Come in."_ , she said then lead him to the living room.

_Robin: "What do you want, coffee or juice?"_

_Law: "Juice is fine with me."_

Robin then went to the kitchen to prepare juice, Law was left alone is the living room. He noticed Robin's laptop, her facebook account was still signed in and it displayed her conversation with Vivi. He read it but he wasn't able to finish reading since Robin had returned.

"_Aren't you busy today?"_ , Robin asked while giving him the juice.

"_Nope, I was free all day and I decided to accompany you. I guess you're really bored here_." he answered pretending that he didn't look at her messages.

"_Not really, I have lots of books to read. Anyway, thanks for your concern."_ , she smiled at him.

"_I see. I hope you don't mind if I stay for a while."_ he said.

"_It's fine. So what brings you here? Have any news?",_ she asked still smiling.

"_No, I just want to visit you, that's all."_ , he smiled back.

"_I see."_

An awkward silence filled their surroundings; both are waiting for each other to break the silence. Robin just keeps on looking at her laptop. Law noticed her behavior and finally spoke to her.

_Law: "Go on. I don't mind sitting here while you're doing something with your laptop." _

_Robin: "No, it can wait. It's not that important anyway."_

_Law: "Come on, I know it's important. It's about him."_

Robin arched her eyebrow with his response and asked him, _"What do you mean?"_

"_I'm sorry but I unintentionally read your messages." _, he said calmly.

"_I just want to know if he is fine because the last time Vivi and I talked, she said that he was in horrible condition and it's because of me. I feel guilty." ,_she said while looking on the floor.

"_Tsk. Come on, who are you fooling? We are friends for a long time so I know if you're lying. You don't have to pretend that you forgot him already." , _he said.

"_Let's not talk about it Law.",_ she said and looked away.

"_I know it's heavy but suppressing your emotions will not change a thing and it's not good for you. I'm here, you can always tell me what you feel."_ , he said then he transferred to the couch near her. He held her chin and raised her head making an eye contact with her. He saw the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"_I love him so much Law, he's everything to me. I hate myself for hurting him and I hate myself for making him believe that I broke up with him because of what happened with him and Tashigi. When Vivi told me that he did nothing but get drunk, I really wanted to come back but I still managed to force myself to stay here because I know that it's the best thing to do."_, She said while crying. She finally broke down. She can't hold her emotions anymore. It pours like rain from the sky. She's been keeping her loneliness and pain by herself ever since she left. She didn't want anyone to get worried at her so she pretended that she was already fine. But now, she can't take it anymore. Law hugs her and let her cry on his shoulder. He was sad to see her in pain.

"_Do you think… he'll be fine…if…I come back? …What do you think… will he feel if…. I tell him why…", _she said between sobs but was cut off by Law before she even finished her sentence.

"_I won't allow you to come back so don't exhaust yourself in thinking that. He'll be fine, don't worry. Think about yourself before anything.",_ he said in a firm tone.

"_I don't want him to be hurt even more. I love him so much."_ ,she said with her face still buried on his shoulder.

"_Don't worry, everything will be fine. That man will surely find a way to move on."_, he said. Robin just continues to cry until she fell asleep on his shoulder. Law brings her to her room and sit at the bedside. He sat there while looking at her. After some time, he come closer and touched her cheek.

'_That man was really lucky to have you. I envy him because you love him. If I can only replace him in your heart then I'll be the happiest man. I will always love you even if you see me only as a friend. I swear I will do all my best for you so don't lose hope. I don't want to see you cry, it hurts me a lot.'_

He kissed her forehead after saying those words and he leave. After the door close, Robin slowly opens her eyes. She was awakened when Law touched her face and she heard everything that he said. She hugs her pillow and let her tears fall again.

Vivi was preparing breakfast and Nami is helping her. A moment later, her phone beeps and she checks who texted her. The message was from Luffy and he is thanking her for the blanket last night. She smiled after reading his message, Nami saw her smile and she peeks at her phone.

"_Aha! Who's that? And what's with that blanket last night? Don't tell me you came late because you sleep with him last night? Aww, share It.",_ Nami said while giggling.

"_Nami! You really had a dirty mind. This message is from Luffy and he is my friend._ ", Vivi said defensively.

"_Friend? You smiled by just reading a message from a friend! Come on.",_ Nami said obviously not believing Vivi.

"_I'm not lying. We are really just friends and he is really funny so I smiled.",_ she said while blushing, Nami noticed that her face is red,

"_Then why are you blushing? You like him, right?"_ , she smiled widely at her waiting for her response.

"_I don't, so stop teasing me, okay. The food is ready, let's eat before it gets cold.",_ she said then she sit on the chair. Nami followed and they started to eat.

"_I want to meet that guy, I feel that there's something between the two of you, haha._ ", Nami said.

"_I told you we're just friends. Anyway, I really planned to introduce you to all of my friends._ ", she smiled.

"_Really? I'm excited, I wonder what kind of people are your friends?",_ she smiled back.

"_Well, they're good but I'm warning you, they are really different."_ , she giggled.

"_Let's see when I met them.",_ she said.

"_By the way, are you planning to stay here for good? And where's Nojiko?",_ she asked curiously.

"_Nojiko will also come and she will stay here for good. And about me, I'll temporarily enroll in your school because there's no more available slot in the U.S. this year for the course that I took. After studying here for one year, I am planning to return back at U.S."_, she explained.

"_Aww, one year only? Why don't you stay here for good? You said that Nojiko will stay, so why do you have to return there?" _, Vivi asked, she was disappointed by her answer.

"_You know how much I treasure our house there. That was the only memory that Bellemere left. I can't just abandon that."_, she said sadly.

"_I understand, but you can always visit that house. It's been a decade since Aunt Bellemere died._", Vivi said.

"_Yeah, I know. But I still want to take care of that house, that's the only way to thank her. Because of her, Nojiko and I grew with a family." ,_she replied.

"_Whatever. It's you decision. So, do you have a boyfriend now?",_ Vivi asked; changing their topic.

"_Nah, I just broke up with someone last month. The guy was really boring so I dispatch him immediately." ,_she answered.

"You're _still a heartbreaker huh? I wonder when will you be serious in a relationship.",_ she sighed knowing that her friend was still a playgirl.

"_It's not my fault if I still haven't met the man that can make me fall in love, haha." _,she just laughed at her.

Their conversation continued. They talked about their experiences and their childhood memories. After eating, they fixed their selves and went shopping.

Later that night, Sanji, Luffy, Usopp and Zoro went on a bar. They managed to force Zoro to hang out with them. Sanji and Usopp were flirting with some girls while Luffy and Zoro stayed on their sits. Zoro was drinking non-stop and Luffy was eating. After a while, Sanji and Usopp came back and drink with them.

_Luffy: "Oi guys, Vivi called me. She was inviting us on her house tomorrow evening."_

_Sanji: "Really? I guess my Vivi-chan missed me already. Owwwww" (he said while dancing goofily)_

_Ussop: "This man was really hopeless. (sigh) So Luffy, why did she want us to come?"_

_Luffy: "She said that she will introduce us to her cousin so she wants us all to come. "_

_Sanji: "I will surely come. Hey marimo, you hear what Luffy said right?"_

_Zoro just grunted in response._

_Usopp: "Yeah Zoro, you should come too. Vivi was expecting all of us to come."_

_Zoro: "I'm not interested."_

_Luffy: "Eh? You're no fun Zoro."_

_Zoro: "Whatever."_

_Luffy: "It's rare for Vivi to ask a favor, do you want to disappoint her."_

_Sanji: "He's right. I'll kick your ass if you didn't appear at her house tomorrow evening."_

_Zoro: "tsk."_

"_It's time to move on. You still have friends that worried about you", _Sanji said in a low voice so that only Zoro can hear. After that he and Usopp went to a group of lady that they see. Zoro just looked at him and continue to drink.

_To be continue….._

Please review, I really need that to keep me inspired. Thanks again for those who reviewed the previous chapter.

bAsAn – – thank you for reviewing . Nami's here but can't start their love story right away, I need to introduce her first. I hope it didn't disappoint you.

XsAkUrApeTaLsX – thank you for reviewing. I am glad to know that you're not disappointed. Keep on reading please.

megaME - thank you. The reason was still not revealed. Nami and Zoro will meet each other officially maybe on the next chapter or maybe not. Please continue reading. About law and Robin, I hope I answered your question about their relationship.

xXwendyXx3 – I am really glad to read what you said. Thank you. I will do my best for this fic.

Chikage Zorobin – yeah, I think LuVi is a cute couple. Innocent and childish. They're cute.

Grimnar – thank you. Please keep on reading and reviewing my fic.

chopper-chi – thank you for reviewing. This chapter is boring, I think. But I will try my best to make a better chapter next time.

ANON – thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry if I took long to make an update again. I think I will fix the schedule of updating once a week from now on.

Kojo208 - let's see when Zoro will know the truth. Thanks for reviewing.

Thank you again to everyone. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8: The Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I really loved the characters in that anime.

Here is my new chapter. Thanks to all the readers who reviewed and followed my story. Hope you like it. And I hope, an update a week is not a problem with you guys.

**Quote of the day:**

"**Sometimes it's those little unexpected things in life that can make a big difference to us. Embrace and welcome the unexpected."**

**-NaughtyNishan**

**Chance**

**Chapter 8: The Unexpected Meeting**

Nami had just finished taking a bath and was now dying her hair. She and Vivi are planning to go to mall to buy the ingredients they will need for the food that they will cook for the small party to be happened that night. That party will serves as a welcome party for Nami and Vivi took that opportunity to introduce Nami to her friends. Nami was interrupted with what she's doing when she heard Vivi screamed her name loudly. She went out of her room immediately and run down the stairs, she felt worried when she heard her scream. Halfway the stairs, she saw Vivi sitting in the living room while using her laptop calmly and smiling.

"_Hey, what's with that scream? I thought you're in trouble."_, Nami complained while walking towards her. Vivi apologized to her and smiled. Then she explains why she called her.

"_My best friend called a moment ago and I told her to be online, I called you quickly because I want you to meet each other."_, she said excitedly.

"_Oh!, Okay, I want to meet her, what's her name?"_ ,Nami asked then sit beside her cousin.

"_Her name is Robin, she's gorgeous and smart and I'm sure you will like her attitude. She just transferred to Canada._", she answered happily, _"Oww, she's now online!", _she quickly press the call button and set up the camera for video call. Nami just looked at the monitor.

"_Hi, Vivi. Sorry if I took long to be online. Anyway, why do you want a video call all of a sudden? Missed me already? Fufufu",_ Robin said while giggling.

"_Ahahaha, of course I'm missing you but there's another reason why I want to see you."_, she explained while smiling.

"_Ow! So what is "it?",_ she asked curiously.

"_Ahem,. Robin meet my very beautiful cousin; Nami, she just came from the U.S_", she introduced then focus the camera on Nami.

"_Hello there, I'm Nami, nice to meet you. Vivi 's right, you really is a gorgeous woman._", she said while smiling widely.

"_I'm Robin, nice to meet you too. You're beautiful just like what Vivi said."_, Robin also smiled at Nami.

"_So, how are you doing? What's your favorite food? What's your hobby? How's your stay there at Canada?"_ Nami asked non-stop, not giving Robin a chance to speak so Vivi interrupted her.

"_Hey Nami, wait a second. Can you give her time to speak?",_ Vivi said.

"_Ahaha, sorry. I was just happy to meet your best friend_", Nami apologized to Vivi then look back at Robin while scratching her head and stuck out her tongue, and she muttered an apology to her.

"_It's okay Vivi, in fact I like her. She's very lively_.", Robin smiled at Nami.

"_Ahaha, really? I'm glad to hear that. I think we will get along well."_, Nami replied.

"_Okay Nami, that's enough for now. I'll let you talk to her later, for now, continue what you're doing before I called you here. Let me talk to her first.",_ Vivi commanded.

"_Aww, you're no fun Vivi. I want to know her more."_, Nami said while pouting.

"_Don't worry Nami, we can talk again some other time. We just need to discuss something important.",_ Robin assured her.

"_Okay, let's talk again later. Bye."_, Nami said and starts walking. Before she leaves, she stuck out her tongue on Vivi, but Vivi just ignored her behavior.

"_Ahaha, continue drying your hair Nami and take your time."_ , Vivi said playfully, Nami just laughed and went upstairs.

After making sure that Nami is already on her room, Vivi talked seriously with Robin.

"_How are you? You look sad?"_ , Vivi asked worriedly.

"_I'm fine, don't worry. Anyway, I've been asking you a certain question every time I sent you a message but you're not answering it, why? Is there something's wrong? How is Zoro_?", Robin asked directly at her. Vivi stayed quiet for a while then sighed,

"_Looks like I can't avoid you're question anymore. Okay listen, Zoro is still the same since you left him. He still drinks a lot of alcohol every day, he was so quiet and he didn't fight with Sanji anymore. But at least, he already went out of his room. Luffy and the others had also made him hang out with them. But I can see that he still can't accept that you left him.",_ Vivi explained.

"_I see. I missed him so much Vivi. Please take care of him for me. I want him to be happy_.", she said with teary eyes.

"_Don't worry; we'll take care of him. Don't cry."_, she said sadly.

"_Sorry, I just can't help it.",_ she then wiped the tears in her eyes.

"_That's why I didn't answer your questions before. I know you will feel sad. ",_ she said

"_Thanks for your concern, but I just want to make sure that he is fine and happy before I can think about myself.",_ she replied.

"_I understand, don't worry, I'll make sure that he'll be fine so leave it on us."_, Vivi responded.

"_Thank you. You're really my best friend.",_ Robin said and smiled. Vivi smiled back at her. When Vivi heard that Nami is going down the stairs, she bid goodbye to Robin and turned off her laptop.

_Nami: "I'm done, let's go." _

_Vivi: "Okay."_

Then they leave to start shopping.

Later that evening…

They're almost done in setting the table when the door bell rings. Vivi left Nami to open the door. Her friends greeted her and she greeted them back. Everyone was there except Zoro. She let them in and leads them in the living room, she then called for Nami. When she came, Sanji's eyes quickly change its shape to heart and he started to have a nosebleed. Nami was dumbfounded; she had never met such a weird man.

_Nami: "What's wrong with him?"_

_Vivi: "Just ignore him; he's always like that in front of any girls. hahaha"_

_Nami: "Okay."_

She then looked away from Sanji and turned to the others.

"_Hello everyone, my name is Nami, I'm Vivi's cousin and I just came from U.S. Nice to meet you all.",_ Nami introduced herself.

"_What a beautiful name that complements a really beautiful lady. It's my pleasure to meet you Nami-swan. My name is Sanji.",_ he said while bowing his head. Nami was surprised with the sudden change in his personality. Sanji take her hand and about to kiss the back of her hand when Luffy pushes him away.

"_Yosh, my name is Luffy. Nice to meet you. Can we start to eat? shishisishi",_ Luffy smiled widely, Nami just stared at him with her mouth left open. After a moment, she regained her composure.

"_Y-you're Luffy? I see, nice to meet you too. hahaha.",_ she said awkwardly and looked at Vivi with questioning eyes. Vivi just smile and looked away at her.

"_My name is Kaya, nice to meet you."_, she introduced herself.

"_Nice to meet you too.",_ she smiled at her.

"_And I am the greatest of them all; my name is great captain Usopp, hahaha"_, he said proudly.

"_Okay guys, let's eat before the food becomes cold.",_ Nami said, ignoring Usopp's introduction which makes everyone laugh. Then they headed to the kitchen and began to eat. Nami was shocked while watching them, Luffy is very noisy and he is snatching food in the plate of the others, Usopp is hiding his food from Luffy, Kaya is just laughing at them and Sanji is kicking Luffy for getting the food of the girls. Vivi then whispered to her,

"_I told you, they are different, hahaha."_

"_Yeah, they're weird but I like them.",_ Nami said while smiling.

After eating the food, Vivi prepared the wine, and then they went back to the living room and prepared the sound system for them to sing. While preparing the music, they asked Nami to tell her story. They learned a lot of things about her including her reason why she will transfer in their school, how long she will stay here and her life with her foster mother. After telling her story, Nami felt tired and decided to go out to breathe some fresh air and she brought a glass of wine with her. The others hadn't notice that she went out because they are busy in singing. Outside, she noticed that the gate was left open so she walks towards the gate to close it but suddenly,

_THUD…_

Nami step back because of colliding on something. She almost falls on the ground but she managed to maintain her balance, but half of her wine spilled on her dress. She looked up to see what bumped her but instead of seeing anything, her eyes met the eyes of a person where she collided. She looked intently at the person and after a few seconds, her eyes grew wide in shocked. At the same time, the eyes of that person also grew wider.

"_You again?",_ they shouted in unison. Nami walk closer to him quickly and point her finger at him.

"_What are you doing here? Are you following me?" _, she accused him.

"_Shut up. Why the hell will I follow you? And I should be the one asking that, what are you doing here?",_ Zoro yelled at her.

"_I'm the first one to ask the question so answer me. Wait, don't tell me you're here to pay your debt?",_ she smirk and Zoro swear he saw her eyes turned to dollar sign.

"_What debt are you talking about? You're crazy.",_ Zoro said now in a lower voice while looking weirdly at her.

"_You forgot already? You damaged my dress in the airport and you haven't pay yet. And now, I will add another 10,000 dollars to it for spilling the wine in my dress.",_ Nami said while pointing at her dress. Zoro looked at her and a vein popped out on his forehead.

"_You're really crazy, aren't you? Why are you blaming me for that? That was your fault_.", he shouted again.

"_So you're blaming me again, moron. It was all because of your idiocy so pay for it.",_ she shouted back. Zoro turned around and was about to walk away but Nami quickly take off her shoe and throw it at him. It hits his head which make him turned back at her. He picked the shoe and walk toward her.

"_What the hell do you want witch?",_ he is now really pissed off.

"_Don't you dare turn your back on me? I'm not yet done with you and you haven't pay yet."_, Nami said calmly her hand crossed at her chest. Zoro's expression becomes really serious; he narrowed his eyes while looking at her.

"_I don't have any debt with you.",_ he said furiously. Nami noticed that he is already angry so he went closer to him. She raised her hand holding the glass of wine up to his head. She then poured the remaining wine in her glass to his head. Zoro froze in his position.

"_There you have it. I guess you've cool down now huh, hot-headed moron."_ Nami said mockingly. Suddenly, her wrist was gripped by Zoro. Nami winced in pain and the glass fall down from her hand.

"_What do you think did you do?",_ he asked with a frightening look.

"_Let go of my hand_.", sheyelled.

"_Answer me, damn it",_ he shouted. Nami was surprised but she was not taken aback. She arched her eyebrow and looked straight to his eyes.

"_I poured a little amount of wine on you head to cool you down, isn't it obvious?",_ she answered seriously and looked proudly at him. Zoro was annoyed by her answer. He realized how stubborn she is and decided let go of her hand.

"_You're really annoying, I wonder why I have to see you again.",_ he said and sighed.

"_I will charge you for what you did. Who do you think you are?"_, she said while massaging her wrist.

"_I don't have any debt with you, just go to hell.",_ he scowled.

"_Don't worry; I'll bring you to hell with me. Just remember you're debt with me and I'm warning you, the interest will continue to rise as long as you haven't pay me.",_ she said with a smirk.

"_Evil witch.",_ he said then they were interrupted when someone opened the door.

"_There you are Nami. What are you doing there?"_ Vivi asked, she then noticed that Zoro is standing there.

"_Zoro? I thought you wouldn't come.",_ she then walked towards them.

_Zoro looked at Nami and Nami looked back at him, then they looked at Vivi._

_Zoro: "You know this witch Vivi?" _

_Nami: "You know this idiot Vivi?"_

They asked at the same time. Vivi was puzzled but still nodded and asked them.

_Vivi: "Do you know each other?"_

"_Hell no!", _they answered at the same time which confuses Vivi. She looks at Nami with questioning eyes and Nami notices that she was confused so she decided to explain.

"_Well as you can see, I don't know him personally. Do you remember the idiot that bumped me in the airport? He is that idiot and he owe me about 10,000 dollars at that time but now it increases gradually to 50,000 dollars."_ ,Nami said giving a glare at Zoro.

"_I didn't bump you and I'm not an idiot. And I don't owe you anything.", _Zoro yelled.

"_Whatever.",_ Nami just ignored his complaints.

"_Anyway, do you remember when I told you the reason why my fight was cancelled? It was all fault of this witch.",_ Zoro explained to Vivi.

"_Hey, I don't have anything to do with your flight so don't blame me.",_ she yelled at him.

Vivi stopped them before they start another fight.

"_Stop it guys, anyway, Zoro this is Nami and she is my cousin, she just came from U.S. Nami, this is Zoro and he is my friend. I hope you two to get along well."_, she said while smiling then she invited the two to come inside but Zoro declined,

"_Nah, I changed my mind; I prefer to sleep at my house than to stay here with that witch. My mood was already ruined by her.",_ he said then started walking away.

"_Go on moron. No one will stop you_.", she shouted feeling irritated._"Just don't forget your debt, okay? hahaha_", she added while smirking.

"_Whatever.",_ he muttered then he already walked away. Vivi sighed and turn to Nami.

"_You're really terrible, you shouldn't do that.",_ she said.

"_What? I didn't do anything. Ahaha",_ Nami said while laughing and went inside.

Vivi just sighed and follow her cousin.

_Meanwhile at Zoro…._

Zoro was walking to went back home, he decided to went to Vivi's house as suggested by his friends but he didn't expect to see Nami there. His mood changed by just seeing the reason why his flight was cancelled; the very reason why he was here and not in Canada to see Robin. While walking, he noticed that he was holding something in his hand, he look at this and his jaw dropped. He was holding the shoe that Nami thrown at him. He had forgotten to give it back to her when he picked it up at the middle of their argument.

"_Damn, that witch will surely add this to my made-up debt.", _he muttered to himself and continue walking to his house.

_To be continue…_

Done with new chapter. What do you think? Tell me your opinion or criticism; I'm so much open for that. Please review.

bAsAn – yeah right, friend zone, but until when? Hmmm,let's see. Band aid huh? That's funny,hahaha. Thank you for reviewing. Please continue supporting this fic.

megaMe – yeah that was my plan to make zorobin fans and zona fans happy at the same time, I will provide more flashback,ahaha. Let's see how they will get along. Thank you for reviewing.

XsAkUrApeTaLsX – I wonder what your idea is, hahaha. Don't mention you're idea in public please. Hahaha, I'm reading your new fic and I loveit. Keep it up.

Yuukiren – Thank you. Please continuereading, you will find out at the right time.

Kojo208 – what can you say with their fight? I hope I didn't disappoint you.

chopper-chi – Thank you, please keep on reading.

Grimnar – Thank you. Robin has her reason why for sure. Don't worry, I will reveal it at the right time. Please keep on reading.

Chikage Zorobin – Thank you so much. Sorry if I hurt you, but I have


	10. Chapter 9: Zoro's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I really loved the characters in that anime.

Here is my new chapter. Thanks to all the readers who reviewed and followed my story. Hope you like it. Enjoy reading please.

**Quote of the day:**

"**Sometimes the hardest part isn't letting go but rather learning to start over."**

**-Nicole Sobon**

**Chance**

**Chapter 9: Zoro's Decision**

Two weeks passed by very fast since the night of the welcome party for her. She had become even closer to Vivi and her friends. They always hang out at the sunny together. She often went shopping with Vivi and Kaya. She also spent her time chatting with Robin. She enjoyed talking to her and they really get along well. They often talked about their interest and share some story. She is also starting to appreciate the guys' company, she found them funny especially when Luffy and Usopp do some stuffs together to annoy Sanji and to oblige him to cook some food. As for Sanji, he was still weird just like the first time she met him. He always flirts with her but she just ignores him. But sometimes, she used that as an opportunity for her own advantage. She was enjoying her first few weeks with her new friends; the only person she didn't get along well was Zoro. But, if she'll think about it, it is not certain if they didn't really get along well because they haven't talked yet since their last argument at her welcome party. It was rare to see him at the sunny. When she asked her friends about him, her friends just told her that he wanted to be alone or he may be in the dojo practicing his swordsmanship. And whenever she saw him at the sunny, he was just at the mini bar drinking alcohol. She barely saw him interact with the others. When Zoro noticed her looking at him, he just scowled and continues drinking. She wanted to talk to him but she knows that it will only lead to another argument. She was curious to know why he is so cold like that, so she decided to talk to Vivi to know something about him. She went to Vivi's room and they talked for a while about the things they got from shopping that day before she decided to ask her about him.

"_Vivi, can I ask you something?",_ Nami said in a low tone. Vivi looked at her because of the sudden change in her tone.

"_Sure! What is it?",_ Vivi asked.

"_About Zoro.",_ Nami answered. Vivi was surprised with what she said.

"_What about him?",_ she asked again.

"_He is broken-hearted right?"_, she said bluntly which surprises Vivi even more. She didn't know what to say to her but decided to be honest with her since Nami is their friend.

"_Well, yeah. But how did you know?",_ Vivi replied. Nami smiled and look at her.

"_I know one when I see one. Hahaha. I have already broken many hearts when I dumped my ex-boyfriends or when I rejected some of my suitors so I can tell if a man is broken-hearted_.", she answered while giggling.

"_Yeah right, that's because you've never been serious in any relationship so you can broke a heart so easily. I wonder when you will get serious. Ahaha."_ Vivi laughed with her.

"_Well, it's not my fault if I easily lost my interest with them. Anyway, let's get back to our topic_.", Nami said while rolling her eyes.

"_Okay, so you can tell that he is heart-broken, what do you want to know then?",_ Vivi asked curiously.

"_As what I've told you, I know when a man is heart-broken, I can see in his face and his behavior that he really is. But by looking at him, I can say that there is something else. I don't know what it is but I can feel that his emotion is deeper. What exactly happened to him? Is he rejected or dumped?",_ Nami asked.

"_Okay, I will tell you. He has a girlfriend and they love each other so much but the girl broke up with him and left. That girl was his first and only love so it affected him so much. And it was only weeks ago since their break up."_, Vivi explained.

"_Is that so? Why did she break up with him? Who is that girl_?", she asked.

"_I don't think I am in the position to answer those questions, just ask him if you want to know_.", Vivi said refusing to answer her questions.

"_As if I can ask him, you know that we are not in good terms right"_, she said while pouting.

"_Apologize with him then; you know you're so rude to him. Hahaha",_ she said.

"_No way, unless he pay off all his debt. Hahaha" _,she laughed and Vivi just shrugged her shoulder with her cousin's behavior.

_Next day…_

Zoro came early at the sunny; as usual he stays at the mini bar and starts drinking. After a while Sanji and Luffy came. They greeted Zoro but he didn't respond. The two just sighed and headed to the kitchen. After a few minutes Nami came, she saw Zoro at the mini bar. She decided to sit next to him.

"_Good morning.",_ she greeted with a smile but Zoro just ignore her. Nami's was annoyed but she let it pass.

"_Hey, I'm talking to you. At least try to greet back."_, she said nicely but still no response.

"_Do you want me to charge you more dollars for ignoring me here?",_ she said again but still no response, she finally lose her patience but instead of yelling at him she make it the other way. She sighed then speaks to herself but loud enough for Zoro to hear what she was saying.

"_I am just trying to be nice but looks like it's all wasted. Why am I wasting my time for a loser or a crying baby beside me?"_ ,she said then stand up. She was about to leave but she stopped when Zoro talked to him.

"_Are you calling me loser?",_ Zoro asked while looking sharply at her.

"_Who else is beside me now?",_ she answered also looking at him.

"_I am not a loser..",_ he was then cut off by Nami.

"_You're saying that you're not a loser but with your behavior, It was very clear that you are.",_ she said calmly crossing her arms in front of her.

"_You didn't know anything about me."_, he said still looking at her.

"_You're wrong. For your information I know that you're broken-hearted. But is that enough to act like that and to be cold to everyone around you?_", she asked.

"_Who told you that?",_ he yelled.

"_It doesn't matter who told me. You're refusing to accept the fact that you're not a loser but if you can only realize what you've been doing, you'll surely agree with me.",_ she said.

"_I don't want to listen to you just leave."_, he said then looked back on his drink. He chooses to calm down before he loses the last piece of patience he had.

"_Do you think you're the only person who was left by the one you love? No, and in fact, there are much worse than what happened to you. Do you think, it was the end of the world just because she leaves you? You hurt yourself, you drowned yourself with alcohol, you stayed away with your friends and you're being cold. Is that how you faced your problem? By just looking at you, anyone will say that you're tough but in fact, you're not. You are so weak. Maybe that girl leaves you because of that. ",_ she said sarcastically giving emphasis to the word weak and went to the kitchen. Zoro was left clenching his fist. He was angry not with Nami but to himself, because what she said was true, he was weak, he couldn't accept the fact that everything was over. He stayed there thinking what she said. A moment later Vivi came and she Zoro. She walks towards him and she noticed that he was in deep thought. She was about to leave him but stopped when she heard him speak.

"_Vivi, can I talk to you? ",_ he said in a firm tone.

Vivi looked intently at him. She can see the seriousness in his face and she can also see the pain and difficulty in his eyes. She wants to avoid him knowing what he wanted to know but she knows she can't avoid him forever.

"_What do you want to know?",_ she asked looking straight to his eyes.

"_I want to know everything."_ , he answered. They remained looking at each other's eyes. Their eyes show different emotions, Zoro's eyes shows seriousness and determination while her eyes shows hesitation and concern. They were in that situation when Luffy came out from the kitchen.

"Hey Vivi, good morning. Sanji cooked meat, come on, let's eat.", Luffy said with a wide smile. Vivi knows that Luffy is inviting him in the kitchen to avoid Zoro's questions. Luffy may looks like he doesn't care in anything aside from food but the truth is he is very concern and protective over his friends. He knows that she doesn't want to tell anything to Zoro so he is making a way for her to escape him. She smiled at Luffy then turned to Zoro.

"_Follow me.",_ she said as she began to walk outside. Zoro followed her leaving Luffy with a worried look in his face.

Sanji, Luffy and Nami are sitting around the table; they were waiting for Vivi and Zoro. It's been an hour since they left to talk. After a while, Vivi came in. Her eyes still wet with tears. Sanji came running to her,

"_What happened to you Vivi-chan? Did that marimo hurt you?",_ Sanji asked worriedly.

"_No, I just became so emotional with our conversation_.", she said then smiled. Sanji lead her to the chair next to Nami.

"_What did you two talked about?",_ Nami asked while patting her back.

"_I just answered all the questions that bothering him. I told him everything that I know_.", she said avoiding eye contact with Nami. Nami looked suspiciously at her.

"_Where is he?",_ Luffy asked.

"_He went somewhere, he wanted to be alone.",_ she answered.

"_Is he fine?",_ Nami asked.

"_Don't worry, he is fine. He made up his mind and made his decision. He only needs some time_.", she said then smiled.

"_What decision?",_ Nami asked again. Sanji just looked at them waiting for her answer. Luffy is listening as well.

"_He said that…"_

_Meanwhile at Zoro…_

He was at the park sitting under the tree while watching the sunset. He went straight to the park after her conversation with Vivi. He'd been thinking what she told him since he sit under that tree.

_Flashback._

_Vivi: So what do you want to know?_

_Zoro: Why did she break up with me?_

_Vivi: It was your fault, did you already forget that?_

_Zoro: I don't believe that that was the only reason why she broke up with me._

_Vivi: You're right. Honestly, she's already planning to break up with you even if you didn't do that mistake._

_Zoro: I knew it. Tell me why?_

_Vivi: T-there's someone else. _

Zoro's eyes widened.

_Zoro: Liar. I can feel that she still loves even when she's breaking up with me. That can't be true._

Zoro yelled at her. He can't control himself anymore. That was the last thing that he wanted to hear from her.

_Vivi: Calm down. I didn't say that she didn't love you anymore. I said that there is someone else. _

_Zoro: What do you mean?_

_Vivi: She loves you but she had to break up with you for someone else. She needs to leave to make her wish come true; a wish that can't come true if she stayed with you._

_Zoro was frozen in his place,_

_Zoro: What's her wish?_

_Vivi: You don't have to know. _

_Zoro: I have all the rights to know. I will freely let her do what she wants to fulfill her wish. She didn't have to break up with me, I can help her with that._

_He yelled again, Vivi's tears started to fall._

_Vivi: You can't do anything Zoro. She's willing to do everything just to fulfill that wish. Whether her wish was fulfill or not, all she wanted is you to be happy so don't disappoint her._

_Zoro: How am I supposed to be happy if she's not by my side? You know that she was already my life since I met her._

_Vivi: You really know him Robin. Now, I understand you._

_Vivi said that words in a very low tone so that only she can hear. She looked at the ground and let her tears fall before lifting her head up again. She looked at Zoro then looked away before she speaks._

_Vivi: As I have told you earlier, there is someone else. Someone who can make her wish come true so she has to leave._

_Zoro: Trafalgar Law?_

_Vivi: Yes, he is that someone._

_Zoro: What can he do for Robin that I cannot do?_

_Vivi bit her lower lip,_

_Vivi: That's all that I can tell you. I'm sorry. Zoro this is what she want. Just accept it for her happiness._

_Zoro's tears instantly fall; he clenched his fist and punched the tree near him._

_End of Flashback_

He looked at the sunset once more before he closed his eyes.

"_**I love you Robin, I will do everything for you to be happy. If that man is the one that can make you happy, even if it hurt me, I will accept it. I made up my mind, I love you Robin but I decided to let go. Goodbye Robin"**_

After saying that, he stands up and leaves the park. Every step he take was too heavy for him, he feels like every step he make to get away from the park means every step going away from her. He decided to let go but he didn't know how to start. He didn't know how long before he can move on but he will do that for the woman he loves.

_To be continue…_

_-s.a_

There it is, what do you think?. Aww, I rushed it, I'm sorry for all the errors and please bear with me. This semester is really a busy season for me.

Zoro decided to let go, what will happen next. Keep reading guys, love you all.

Does the reason that Vivi told Zoro why Robin left seems familiar to you?...Tell me what you think of this chapter.

megaME – Thank you for your review. I really love the idea of Robin and Nami as bestfriend so I decided to make them meet each other.

ariahsop – thank you, here's the update. I hope you liked it

XsAkUrApeTaLsX – Thank you so much. Keep reading. I don't know if this chapter is fine though.

ANON – they will, thanks for reading and reviewing.

oroz – thank you.

ZOROBIN4ever – thank you for reviewing chapters 1,5,8 and 9 at once. Keep reading please.


	11. Chapter 10: Start of the new Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I really loved the characters in that anime.

Here is my new chapter. Thanks to all the readers who reviewed and followed my story. Hope you like it. Enjoy reading please.

**Chance**

**Chapter 10: Start of the new Beginning**

Zoro parked his car at the side of the street; he remained sitting there for a while and looked at his reflection in the rearview mirror. Luffy called at him that morning and told him that Usopp wanted them all to go to the sunny that evening so there he was. Actually, he wasn't planning on going now, it was just yesterday when he told Vivi that he will let go so he wants to have some time alone but he realized that his friend's company will be a great help for him to start moving on. As he looked at the mirror, he remembered how he looked like when he saw his reflection that morning. His hair was a bit longer than usual, beards are starting to grow on his face and hi eyes were so lifeless. That's why he shaved the hair on his face and went at the salon to have a haircut. His eyes were still lifeless but at least his physical appearance doesn't look as miserable as it was in the last few weeks; the last few weeks where he felt like he was in hell. After a while he decided to get off his car but before that he uttered a _"get moving Zoro"_ to himself.

As he walked towards the door of the sunny, he can hear the loud music and the voice of his friends while singing at the videoke. He paused for a while thinking what might be the occasion or why did Usopp wanted to see them, when he can't think of any reason he continued opening the door. His friends were all at the living room and they all looked so happy. He walked towards them, the first one to notice him was Nami but she just stared at him.

"_Yo, what's the occasion tonight?",_ he said then sit at the couch beside Luffy. Everyone was silent and just looked at him. Zoro looked at each of them, he is wondering why are they silent and why are they looking at him.

"_What's wrong?",_ he asked curiously.

"_N-nothing Zoro-kun.",_Vivi answered awkwardly.

"_Huh? You are all weird.",_ he commented to them.

"_Hahaha, honestly Zoro, you look so different today.",_ Usopp said while laughing breaking the awkwardness in the situation. The others began to smile and some of them also laugh. Zoro just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"_Yeah, he's right. You look so refresh today and we're just surprised to see you like that again."_, Kaya agreed with Usopp.

"_In short, you are blooming today Zoro. Shishishi."_ , Luffy said and laughed loudly which make the others laugh as well. Nami just smiled and then take that opportunity to go to the kitchen. Zoro's face reddens because of embarrassment, for him the word blooming was so unmanly and it does not fit him.

"_Tsk, shut up.",_ he yelled at them.

"_Hahaha, you should be happy because they're complementing you marimo."_, Sanji said while bursting into laughter.

"_I will not be happy with that, I'm not like you dart board brow.",_ he responded to him.

"_What do you call me moss-head? Do you want me to kick your ass?",_ Sanji threatened him.

"_As if you can do that, you can't beat me.",_ Zoro said.

"_Just bring it on. Let's see who will be beaten.",_ Sanji said and they were about to start their fight but stopped when someone smacked them on the head. They both wince in pain and look to the person who did that.

"_Will you stop that fight? We are here to celebrate_.", Nami said while holding bottles of wine in her hands and passed at them to sit beside Vivi.

"_Nami-swan! You're so beautiful when you're angry.",_ Sanji said turning into love-mode.

"_Tsk. Witch.",_ Zoro said and sit back beside Luffy. Nami heard him and shot a deadly glare at him.

"_You should be used to it, they're always like that.",_ Vivi explained and Nami just sighed at that. Vivi looked at Zoro who is now talking with Luffy. She smiled because she can see that Zoro is starting to move on.

"_Anyway, what are you celebrating?"_, Zoro asked.

"_You came late so you didn't hear the good news that I announced so being the greatest of them all, I will tell you what it is. Ahahaha.",_ Usopp said cheerfully. He was about to continue what he wants to say but Luffy beat him to that.

"_They're celebrating because Kaya is now Usopp's girlfriend. Honestly, Idon't know why they have to celebrate but since there are lots of food, I'm fine with that. Shishishi."_, Luffy said. Usopp hits him in the head instantly, feeling annoyed that Luffy stole the spot light in telling the good news.

"_Idiot, I am supposed to be the one to tell that to Zoro and of course it requires a celebration. You're really hopeless."_, Usopp complained. Luffy answered back and their argument continues. They ignored the both of them and continue with their conversation. Zoro turned to Kaya.

"_So you two are finally together. Congratulation.",_ he said.

"_Yeah, thank you. Usopp really makes me happy.",_ Kaya replied and smile at him.

"_Of course, he must make you happy_.", he said sadly. Vivi noticed it so she decided to change the mood of the party.

"_Okay guys, let's have a cheers for Usopp and Kaya.",_ she shouted merrily.

"_Cheers!",_ they said as they tossed their glasses and drink their wine.

"_Okay let's continue singing, who will sing next?",_ Sanji asked them.

"_We're all done so it's back to Nami.",_ Kaya answered.

"_No, there's still one who hadn't sing a song."_, Nami said and looked at Zoro's direction.

"_No way, don't include me with that.",_ Zoro quickly refused but Nami doesn't want to let him pass.

"_Come on, you're already here so join the fun. Vivi told me that you are good in singing.",_ Nami said while grinning.

"_I said I don't like.",_ he said firmly and looked at her, he shivered as he saw the evil smile on her face.

"_You don't want to have your debt doubled right?",_ she said and smirk. He nodded as a response.

"_Let's see how good you are. I might lessen your debt if I happen to like your voice_.", she said. Zoro wanted to complain but he knows it will all be wasted. Besides, one song wouldn't hurt at all so he chose his song and get ready. They all turned silent as his husky voice filled the surrounding. As he sings the song, different thoughts came up to his mind; every lyric that he said reminded him the pain that he wants to forget.

_She's always on my mind_

_From the time I wake up_

'_til I close my eyes_

_She's everywhere I go_

_She's all I know._

_And though she's so far away,_

_It just keeps getting stronger everyday_

_And even now she's gone_

_I'm still holding on_

_So tell me, where do I start_

'_Coz it's breakin' my heart_

_Don't wanna let her go_

_Maybe my love will come back someday_

_Only heaven knows_

_And maybe our hearts will find a way_

_Only heaven knows_

_And all I can do is hope and pray_

'_Coz heaven knows_

'Why do you have to leave me? I should be angry for what you've done, but why didn't I feel any anger? And instead, you came to my mind more often. You're always on my dreams and I just can't stop thinking about you. I still wanted to believe that it was all part of my nightmare and that it will end once I'm awake.

_My friends keep telling me_

_That if you really love her,_

_You've gotta set her free_

_And if she returns in time_

_I'll know she's mine_

_But tell me, where do I start_

'_Coz it's breakin' my heart_

_Don't wanna let her go_

_Maybe my love will come back someday_

_Only heaven knows_

_And maybe our hearts will find a way_

_Only heaven knows_

_And all I can do is hope and pray_

'_Coz heaven knows_

'I always wanted to hold on, hoping that everything will be fine but the whole world wanted me to let go. They say that I was being selfish if I didn't let you go. They say that you're love was selfless and mine was selfish, but I can't understand. If I let go now, when the time comes that you'll be back, will there still be chance for the two of us?

'_Coz heaven knows_

_Why I live in despair_

'_Coz wide awake or dreamin',_

_I know she's never there_

_And all the time I act so brave,_

_I'm shakin' inside_

_Why does it hurt me so?_

'Why does it hurt so much? I am strong but I can't beat the pain. You're not here anymore and I have no choice but to bear the pain. I can always be in denial, but deep inside I'm bleeding. If this is our fate, I can do no more. I will let go, I will forget but I will always hope. Let's leave everything to fate.

_Maybe my love will come back someday_

_Only heaven knows_

_And maybe our hearts will find a way_

_Only heaven knows_

_And all I can do is hope and pray_

'_Coz heaven knows_

As he finished singing, no one dared to speak. They could feel the sudden change of atmosphere. They can feel his sadness and they don't know how to react. Applause breaks the silence, they turned to look who is clapping and they saw Nami while smiling warmly.

"_Wow, I never knew that you are really good. I hope we can have a duet next time.",_ she aid to him. Zoro felt shy with her compliment and his face turned red. They all laugh at the look on his face; they can feel that the awkwardness in the situation was starting to vanish.

"_I won't do this again, witch.",_ he said with a scowl in his face, Nami just smiled at him. He then excused himself and went out. He said that he will get his phone on the car but the truth is he just wanted to be alone for a while.

Outside the house, he went on a nearby tree and sat under it. The surrounding was dark and the only source of light was the bright moon. He looked at the full moon, he can still feel the sadness that he felt while singing the song. While looking at the moon, the memories when he first met her came to his mind.

_Flashback…_

_It was late in the evening; Zoro was walking to his home. He lost the key of his car so he decided to walk to go home but for some reason, he can't find the right way to go. It's been hours of walking and his temper are starting to lose. While walking, he felt that drops of water are starting to fall from the sky. _

"_**Damn it, why did it have to rain now?",**__ he said irritated._

_He saw a shed a few meters away so he runs quickly to there. He reached it at once and he sat on the stone, he was lucky that there are stones that are meant to be a sitting place for anyone. The rain is getting stronger which make him scowled, he then noticed a girl running to the shed. She has an umbrella but the rain was too strong so she might be waiting for the rain to subside. The girl saw Zoro sitting on the stone so she sat on the farthest seat from him. Zoro noticed it and feel irritated. _

"_**I won't bite you so you don't have to be scared.",**__ he said with a scowl._

"_**I didn't say anything.",**__ she said calmly while hugging herself. Zoro grunted and closed his eyes to fall asleep; the girl just remained on her sit and kept looking him._

"_**You shouldn't watched a person you didn't know while he is sleeping.",**__ he said then open his eyes to look at her. He was amazed that she was not even startled when he talks to her._

"_**I'm sorry but I am not watching you.",**__ he said calmly and looked at the street._

"_**Tsk. My eyes are close but I can feel if someone is looking at me**__.", he explained._

"_**I'm not looking at you. I'm looking at your hair. That was two different things.",**__ she said and looked back at him. He was surprised by her words,_

"_**Are you making fun of my hair?",**__ he asked, a vein popped on his forehead._

"_**No, I was only amused because it was different .It's the first time I saw green hairs.",**__ she said without any emotion then get her book on her bag and started to read. Zoro feeling annoyed didn't bother to speak again, instead he closed his eyes again to sleep. After a few minutes, he heard her sneeze._

"_**Achoo."**_

_Zoro opened his eyes once more. He saw her still hugging herself maybe due to cold while still reading. He noticed that she was slightly wet because of the rain. He yawned and reached for his bag, he opened it to get something._

"_**Here.",**__ he said as he handed her his jacket. Robin just looked at the jacket he was giving to her; she arched her eyebrow and looked at him with questioning eyes._

"_**You can use it. You are cold right? This can warm you a little bit."**__, he said while looking away._

"_**Thanks but no thanks. I can handle myself.",**__ she refused._

"_**Just take it, don't worry I don't have any bad intention."**__, he said but Robin didn't move at all. He loosed his temper, but instead of arguing with her, he unfolded the jacket and wrapped it around her shoulder. Robin was shocked by what he did but she didn't have the time to react as he went directly to his chair and began to sleep again. She looks at the jacket and smiled unconsciously, she wasn't aware that Zoro peeked at her so he saw her smiling._

"_**Robin.",**__ she said. Zoro looked at her._

"_**Nico Robin. That was my name.",**__ she said and smiled at him._

"_**Roronoa Zoro, but you can call me Zoro. Nice to meet you.",**__ he said and smiled back at her._

"_**Thanks for this.",**__ she said sincerely, referring to the jacket._

"_It's okay. You should smile more. It fits you.", he said and then closed his eyes again. And they both shared the silence as they waited for the rain to stop. The rain took so long to stop so Robin called her mother to fetch her. She offered him a ride but he refused saying that he will just call his friend to fetch him. While on her way, Robin noticed that his jacket was still on her shoulder. _

_End of Flashback.._

Zoro slowly opened his eyes, he repeated the line of the song in his mind, 'maybe our hearts will find a way, only heaven knows'

"_Yeah right, only heaven knows. I just have to leave it all to fate_.", he smiled bitterly and went back inside.

On Robin….

She was sitting on the balcony but she wasn't alone, Law was also there giving her company. The cold wind was blowing and she liked what it feels. She's staring to the moon that Zoro had also been staring. She felt so tired and weak but the message that Vivi sent to her a while ago made her smile.

_He's going to be fine soon. He decided to let go. He's starting to back with his real self. You don't have to worry about him. We're currently having a party for Kaya and Usopp, I hope you're here. Take care._

"_What's with that smile?", _Law asked her.

"_He had accepted everything. He decided to let go.",_ she said with a faint smile.

"_That's good. So you can forget about him now, you don't have to think about him anymore."_ ,Law said.

"_Don't worry; I will fulfill my promise to you. I will forget him.",_ she said lowly.

"_Good, then we can set the new schedule again and I will not cancel it anymore even if you asked me again.",_ he said seriously.

"_Yeah, do what you want. I won't oppose your decision anymore. Thank you.",_ she responded. Law walked towards her and reached for her hand.

"_I'm doing this because you are important to me.",_ he said. Robin looked at her hand that was held by Law then looked at him. Law realized what he did and released her hand.

"_I-I mean we're friends, so you're important to me. You get it, right?"_, he said shyly. Robin nodded as a response and thanked him. He also nodded and leads her back to the bedroom.

"_I better go, it's already late and you should rest. I will fix the documents tomorrow for the schedule. Good night.",_ he said and started to walk to the door but Robin called him. As he turned around Robin gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks which made him blushed.

"_Of course, I get what you mean Law. Thank you. Good night.", _she said and walked back to her bed. Law was surprise and froze for a while. He then leaves with a huge smile on his face.

_To be continue…._

Done with another chapter. This is the longest so far. I just love the song "Heaven Knows" so I put it there Please read and review. I will greatly appreciate you opinion.

For those who didn't know the song, here is the link for that, take some time to listen.

watch?v=mGAAmzP-J2A

If you can't access the link, just search it in google.

XsAkUrApeTaLsX – that's another scene with Robin, does it give you more hints? Thanks for reviewing. And also, I really love your new fic Idol. Sorry but Zoro had to let go.

megaME – thank you so much, I really appreciate your review. I will try not to disappoint you. Nami had not yet find out who is Zoro'sex-girlfriend.

ariahsop – thank you. Well, you have to wait to know the answer. And yeah, I like that episode so much.

ANON – Thank you for reviewing. Well, if ther's someone to help him, I guess it must be Nami, and she really had to say those words.

Grimnar – welcome back. Thank you for reviewing again. What do you think of this new chapter, is it fine?

bhayolet – I can feel that you are really affected, let's wait what will happen. Whether it was zona or zorobin in the end, please keep reading and reviewing.

ZOROBIN4ever - thank you. I will do that next time.

zorobinxzona – thank you, yeah, it's zona's turn soon.


	12. Chapter 11: First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I really loved the characters in that anime.

Here is my new chapter. Thanks to all the readers who reviewed and followed my story. Hope you like it. Enjoy reading please.

I want to apologize because I forgot to include the quote of the day in the last chapter. What a shame! I'm really sorry. I put three quotes today as payback.

**Quotes of the day:**

**Stop focusing on past memories, go out and create new memories.**

**-Sonya Parker**

**You can be sad recalling sad times, but if you really want to be sad, recall happy time.**

**-Robert Brault**

**I always knew that looking back on tears would make me laugh but I never knew that looking back on laughter would make me cry.**

**-Gwen Quotes**

**Chance**

**Chapter 10: First Date**

Zoro's POV

Days had passed by very fast for the others yet very slow for me. After the celebration for Kaya and Usopp's relationship, everything went back to normal to me. When I sad normal, I really mean it. I spent most of my time at the gym training alone, I sometimes challenged my father to hone my swordsmanship whenever he has time. After some training, I spent the rest of my time sleeping. That was my daily routine, exactly the same routine before I met Robin. She brought so many changes in my life, but despite of the changes in my routine when after I met her, I still had the time to train and she supported me. But now, she's not here anymore. I found it hard to forget especially because she's always on my mind whenever I am alone and even in my dream. I rarely hang out at the sunny to avoid being alone and I was never disappointed. Luffy and Usopp was still hopeless but I really enjoyed their crazy stuffs. Sanji was still annoying, Kaya and Vivi became closer to me and the additional member to our group, Nami, was making me crazy. She really enjoyed bossing me around, threatening to increase my debt if I didn't follow what she said. I didn't have any peaceful time whenever she was around. But despite of that, I can feel that her relationship with 'us' was developing. She's fun to be with and damn, she was the only girl that can match my tolerance in alcohol.

The vacation ended that easily and the class started. We were still in the same class for our minor subjects. The sitting arrangement was still the same except now that Robin isn't my seatmate anymore. Nami became my new seatmate. She's helping me with our lesson and even gave me answers to some exams but then again, that was added to my debt. She was really a greedy witch and that's why I am wondering why there are so many guys swooning over her.

And now, I am here at the bench of an amusement park. I was with Nami, Luffy and Vivi a while ago but they got lost so I have to look for them, but I got tired and I decided to rest here. I must have been doing my training now if that witch didn't force me to partake in this double date, using again my debt as blackmail for me. Well, it was not a real date for me and Nami, she only said that it was a double date to make Vivi agree. It was not hard for her to make Luffy agree but she knows that Vivi was shy so she had to make it this way and also to spy on them.

I am starting to fall asleep when I suddenly feel a very frightening aura in my surrounding, I can also feel sharp eyes looking at me, I slowly open one of my eyes to peek. My gaze was met by a deadly glare, I can feel dark aura on her and I know it was dangerous for me. My sweat instantly formed on my forehead and shiver runs through the hairs on my body, I shut my eyes tightly and wait-

_BANG-_

A very powerful punch hit me in the head, I expected the punch, she always do that when she was annoyed with me.

_"What the hell? That really hurts,witch."_,Zoro yelled angrily but she ignored his complain and yelled louder.

_"Idiot! Why are you sleeping here? We are suppose to spy on Luffy and Vivi but because of you, I lost them."_,after saying that, she sat beside him with her hands on her face and sighed.

_"That's not my fault, you all got lost and I get tired of looking for you so I rest here. Besides, I don't understand why do we need to spy on them.",_ he defended himself.

_"You're the one who get lost idiot. And ofcourse we have to because we have to make sure that the date I set-up for them will not be put to waste. Luffy is another idiot, you know that well."_,she explained to him.

_"Yeah right, we are all idiot to you."_,he said lowly.

_"What did you say?"_,she turned to him.

_"Nothing. Listen to me, there's no need for us to watch over them. Luffy might always act like an idiot but he is will never mess up when it comes to Vivi because his and Vivi's feelings are mutual, in case you didn't know.",_ he said while grinning. Nami was surprise with what he said.

_"Are you serious? Luffy was also inlove with Vivi? Does he really understand the word love?"_,she asked curiously.

_"Ofcourse, so let them handle everything on their own. They don't need anyone to manipulate their situation.",_ he said and waited for her response but there's nothing. He looked at her and he saw that she was looking on the ground and she was biting her lips slightly.

_"Hey, what are you suddenly quiet?",_ he asked.

_"You're right. I shouldn't try to control them.",_ she said guiltily. Zoro was surprise seeing her admit her mistake. They keep quiet for a while before Nami spoke up.

_"Hey, we have no more mission to accomplished now. But since we're already here, why don't we enjoy this day?"_,Nami said cheerfully. Zoro raised his eyebrow and looked at her.

_"Nah,I prefer to sleep than to wander around this childish place."_, he said with a scowl on his face. _"You're such a boring and grumpy man, I'm not wondering why your ex-girlfriend broke up with you.",_ Nami said and sigh. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she said. She looked at him, his head was turned down and she can't see his face but she can feel his sadness.

_"Z-zoro, I didn't mean to say that. I was just-"_

_"It's fine. You're right. ",_ he said to cut her off. There was a long silence after that. Nami felt very guilty with what she said. She scolded herself quietly and took a deep breath before she speaks.

_"Zoro, I know we're not really in good terms. We are friends but always arguing, I always threaten you with your debt, but you know, it's not too late.",_ she said.

_"What do you mean?",_ he asked. He was confused with what she said.

_"You know, we can help each other.",_she said with a smile.

_"In what way?",_ he asked again.

_"I can help you move on. Nojiko once told me that moving on is not really hard if there is someone to help you."_,she answered.

_"I doubt how do you think can you help?",_he said with an irritated voice.

_"I will always stay beside you as long as I can. That way,that time that you're alone will be lessen and that means that you'll have less time thinking about her. You can tell me what's bothering you and I can give you advice. And I will do all of that for free.",_ she said and smiled widely at him. Zoro looked straight at her, he was measuring how serious she was. He wants to disagree with her idea but he knows that she can really help. What she said was true, the more time that he was alone; the more chances for him to remember Robin and it will lead him to no good.

"_I think it's not a bad idea and besides, that's the only thing that I can get from you for free. Okay, I agree, let's help each other.",_ he said with a smirk. But he suddenly arched his eyebrow, _"Wait, how can I help you with that deal?",_ he asked curiously.

"_It's simple, being with you all the time means that I already has a friend, a bodyguard, and someone that will follow any order from me. And since you already agree, you can't back out anymore.",_ she said with a wider grin on her face.

"_What? That's not fair, you didn't tell it earlier.",_ he yelled at her but Nami just laughed at his reaction.

"_It's not my fault that you didn't ask that earlier. Hahaha, don't worry; I will be kind to you. You will not take back what you already said, will you?",_ she said.

"_Tsk, as if you will allow me to back out with the deal."_ ,he said in defeat, Nami giggles with his reaction.

"_Okay, to start our deal, I have an order for you.",_ she said cheerily.

"_What is it?",_ he asked, sweat was dropping on his forehead.

"_Tell me something about your first date with your ex-girlfriend."_, she said. Zoro's face turned serious.

"_You just said that you will help me forget her so why are you telling me now to tell something about her? Are you out of your mind?",_ he asked angrily but in a low tone.

"_Relax; I know what I am saying. Tell me what I want to know and I will help you, trust me."_, she said seriously. Zoro looked straight at her eyes to measure her seriousness then he let out a sigh.

"_Trust was one of the reasons why we broke up. I didn't trust her and I regret it. I don't want to regret anything again so I will trust you. I'll tell you what you want to know so listen carefully",_ he said.

"_Okay, go on.",_ she replied

_Flashback._

_It was 7:00 in the evening; Zoro was now standing in front of the door of Robin's house. Tonight was the night of their first date. _

_Since he started courting her a year ago, he always at her side and they usually went out together but he never asked her formally for a date. When he gained enough confident, he asked her formally and he was very glad that she accepted his invitation. _

_And now, he was there at front of her door and he was nervous. After some time, he decided to knock on the door. Olvia opened the door and greeted him with a smile. She let him in and he waited at the living room. He was stunned when he saw Robin walking down the stairs. He stands up and come towards her._

"_**I'm sorry if I make you wait."**__, Robin said and smiled at him._

"_**N-no, it's okay. Let's go.",**__ he said while looking intently at her. They said their goodbye to Olvia and they head out. He opened the door of his car for her and she was impressed by his act. On their way, they were both quiet and Robin noticed that Zoro was looking at her from time to time. _

"_**Is there any problem Zoro?",**__ she asked calmly._

"_**Nothing. Ahmm, I just want to tell you that you look even more beautiful tonight.",**__ he said shyly and keeps his eyes on the road. Robin noticed the tint of red on his face and it made her giggle._

"_**fufufu, thank you Zoro. You too, you're really handsome tonight.",**__ she teased him and he went even redder._

_They stopped at a restaurant and went inside. Zoro had already made a reservation and they wait for the waiter to lead them to their table but an unexpected thing happened._

"_**Mr. Roronoa, I'm sorry but we had made a mistake in your reservation. We had already prepared the foods that you told us to prepare since I'm the one who took care of tat but the tables were all occupied now because my partner we made a mistake in writing the date of your reservation",**__ the waiter explained to him._

"_**What? So what do you want us to do? Eat on the car?",**__ he asked angrily. He was so worried that their first date might be ruined._

"_**I'm sorry Mr. Roronoa but-",**__ the waiter was cut off when Robin spoke up._

"_**It's fine. The food was already prepared right? Just prepare it for take out.",**__ she said to the waiter, the waiter immediately went to the kitchen to do what she said. Robin turned to Zoro who looked so confused._

"_**What are you planning to do?",**__ he asked._

"_**This place is beautiful, I never thought you had a good taste in choosing a venue but I think I want to go outside.**__ ", she said smiling at him. Zoro's angry expression softened and he smiled at her. The waiter then came and gives them the food. Zoro get it and they went out. On the car Zoro asked her where she wanted to go but she said that she want him to decide. He drove the car while thinking of a pace to go. He then smiled and drives the car faster. They stopped at a beach. Zoro opened the door of the car for her and get the food. He also gets a cloth from the compartment and placed it on the sand. He then placed the food over the cloth and walked towards Robin._

"_**I don't know if this is a good idea, our clothes didn't also fit in this kind of place but I hope you will like it.",**__ he said._

"_**Anywhere is fine as long as we're together.",**__ she said. They smiled at each other and they went towards the food to eat. They eat happily while sitting on the sand. They shared some stories and jokes and they are really happy. After eating, they sit side by side to each other. Robin's head was leaning on Zoro's shoulder and they stayed like that for some minutes. Zoro then excused himself and stand up, Robin watched him as he get her phone in her hands and played a song entitled "Destiny". He reached out his hand in front of her,_

"_**Ahmm, it may looked weird but, ahmm-well, may I have this dance?",**__ he said and looked away. Robin accepted his hand and it made him smile at her. She put her hands on his shoulder and Zoro put his hands on her waist. They swayed slowly with the rhythm of music and looked at each other's eyes._

"_**I'm sorry if our first date was not good enough.",**__ he said apologetically._

"_**No Zoro, this date was perfect and I enjoyed it so much.",**__ she assured her._

"_**Thank you for accepting my invitation. Thank you for liking this date. Thank you for dancing with me. And most importantly, thank you…for coming into my life.",**__ he said seriously._

"_**Stop being corny, that not like you.",**__ she said while blushing. Zoro was amazed to see her blushed. She always found her so attractive when she was blushing._

"_**Oi, I'm not being corny. I'm serious. I love you so much and it will never change.",**__ he said. She smiled warmly and rested her head on his shoulder._

"_**I love you too, Zoro"**__, she said. Zoro's eyes widened and pull her away to see her face. She was smiling all the time while Zoro was looking at him._

"_**D-does it mean that..?..",**__ he didn't finished his sentenced as she cut him off._

"_**Yes Zoro. It's been a year since you started courting me and you proved yourself to me. I love you so much and I am now your girlfriend."**__, she said happily. Zoro got so excited and lifted her while turning around. _

"_**Yesss!,**__ ", he bring her down and hug her tight, she also hugs him tight._

"_**Thank you. You will never regret it. You're mine now and I'm all yours. I am so happy.",**__ he said with too much excitement._

"_**I'm sure I will never regret it."**__, she said with a teary eyes. She was so happy. Zoro cupped her face and looked sincerely to her eyes. _

"_**I will never hurt you. I will always do and give anything you want just to make you happy and I swear you're the first, the last and always be the only person I will truly love. I promise all of that to you. I love you so much.",**__ he said sweetly and leaned closer to her._

"_**I love you too and I promise that will never change."**__, she said and closed her eyes awaiting for what she had been wanting for so long._

_His lips touched her soft lips. It was a simple and light kiss at first but as their lips touched each other, he can't pull herself to break the kiss. Their lips molded each other and he started moving his lips to deepen the kiss. He bit her lower lip slightly and let his tongue find its way through her mouth. She greeted it with her own tongue and let each other feel one's breathe. Everything feels so good to them. The coldness of the surrounding can't even suppress the heat of their passionate kiss. Robin curled her arms around his neck to support herself and Zoro hold her tightly, one of his arms was at the back of her neck to bring her even closer and the other was around her waist giving her support and pulling her body closer to him. They kissed intensely as if there's no tomorrow, holding each other in their warm embrace. The lack of air was the only reason why they broke the kiss and settled by just hugging each other tight. _

"_**I wished we can stay like this all the time.",**__ Zoro said breaking the silence._

"_**fufufu, don't worry Zoro, we have lots of time.",**__ she said while giggling. _

_End of Flashback.._

Zoro finished telling the story to me and she felt like crying with his story.

"_So how are you going to help me with that?",_ he asked.

"_I asked you tell me that to study how deep is your bond with each other. For now I can't do something but to let you have some happy memories. Let's go, we have the whole day to enjoy ourselves._", she said and pull him.

"_Oi, where are we going?",_ he asked while still being pulled by Nami.

"_We will have some fun here at the amusement park. Let's ride the roller coaster first. Besides, fake or real, it was still our first date._ ", she answered happily. Zoro just sighed and let her pull him towards the roller coaster. They have fun all day, riding one ride after the other. They also ate ice cream and played some games. They went on a photo booth to have a picture of them and they get one copy each. For the first time, after their broke up, Zoro felt happy even for just a day.

_To be continue…_

_There it is, my chapter 11. I wished you will like it. Review please. Sorry for all the errors, please bear with me. Thank you. _

bhayolet – I understand you. To be honest, it was also killing me.

megaME – that song was really sad, and thank you. I'm glad that you liked it.

enayrz – thank you, in fact that song also reminds me of something.

ZOROBIN4ever – thank you. Do I really seemed like a broken hearted?

ANON – thank you. I hope you like this other flashback.

ariahsop - thanks. There, another flash back. What do you think?

Grimnar – thank you. Zoro doesn't have a scar yet, but maybe on the future chapters, he will have that scar.

XsAkUrApeTaLsX – thank you so much. I'm glad that you get another hint.

bAsAn – aww, para ba talaga akong may pinaghuhugutan? Hahaha, well, I'm single for now but I'm happy., thanks for the review.


	13. Chapter 12: That Something

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I really loved the characters in that anime.

Here is my new chapter. Thanks to all the readers who reviewed and followed my story. Hope you like it. Enjoy reading please. I'm sorry, it may be lame chapter.

**Chance**

**Chapter 12: That something**

Nami is currently in her room drawing a map for her project. While making her map, she keeps on looking at her laptop in the table wherein she was online, as if waiting for something or someone. It's been a week after they went at the amusement park and everything went well after that. She and Zoro keep their deal and they're always together whenever they have free time. It was a relief for her since the numbers of weird guys swooning over her lessen and it was because of the intimidating presence of Zoro .

_Knock…Knock….Knock…._

"_Come in."_, she didn't bother to ask who was knocking since she know that she and Vivi was the only person in the house.

"_Hi, are you busy Nami?",_ Vivi asked when she saw her drawing a map.

"_Not really, this map was just a piece of cake to me._", she said while giggling_. "You need something?",_ she added.

"_No, I just want some chit chat. We're both busy in school and we almost had no time to talk."_, Vivi said and sit at her bed.

"_You're right. Hmm. So, how's your date with Luffy?",_ Nami asked while smiling.

"_Nami, I didn't say that I want to talk about that.",_ Vivi answered shyly.

"_Hey, you haven't told me anything about that. Come on, how it is?",_ she asked again, this time she puts down her pen and turned to her.

"_It was fine, I was surprised that he behaved that time and he didn't cause any trouble. We just have fun the whole day.",_ Vivi answered with a smile.

"_I'm glad to hear that, I was worried that he will mess up everything._" She said frankly.

"_You don't have to worry. Ahmm, are you waiting for someone Nami? You'd been staring at your online friends from time to time?",_ she asked as she noticed that she keeps looking on her laptop.

"_Yeah, I'm waiting for Zoro to be online. I told him to log in after his training.",_ she said bluntly as she continue to draw her map so she didn't see when Vivi raised an eyebrow.

"_You're with Zoro at that same day, what happened with you two? I noticed that you were closer than before and you're always together."_, Vivi asked.

"_Nothing special, just like you we just had some fun.",_ Nami answered.

"_Nami, I already told you what he went through and how hard it was for him. To tell you honestly, I didn't think he deserved that pain, he was a good man.",_ Vivi said seriously while looking at Nami.

"_Just say straight what you want to say Vivi.",_ Nami said still focusing on her map.

"_I know you Nami. Once you want something, you make sure that you will get it. But once you get that something, you easily lose your interest and dump it. Zoro is our friend so if you're planning to include him in your list, you'd better think twice Nami._ ",Vivi said worriedly. Upon hearing what she said, Nami burst into laughter.

"_Nami, I'm serious. Don't tell me you didn't know the rumor that's spreading in the campus?",_she said feeling annoyed by her reaction.

"_Really? And you honestly believe with the rumors between me and Zoro? You're funny Vivi. Who told you that I'm interested in Zoro? Ahahaha",_ she said while still laughing and walked towards her.

"_B-but, that's what I can see."_ She said feeling so embarrassed.

"_We're always together because I'm helping him to get over the memories of her ex-girlfriend and in return, he helped me by driving away the guys that swooning over me so that I can have a peaceful life in the school.",_ she explained and sit beside her.

"_Come on Nami. I know you long enough to tell what's running on your mind."_ ,Vivi said bluntly which makes Nami sigh.

"_I know that you're just worried about him Vivi, don't worry, I'll assure you I will never include him on the list of guys that I just played with, and we're just friends."_, she said while giggling.

"_I don't know what to say anymore, you're intelligent, you know what you're supposed to do.",_she said. Nami put her hand in her shoulder and looked at her,

"_You said that when I want something, I surely get it but then I easily looses my interest on that something and dump it right? Don't worry. I don't have any plan to play with fire. And besides, Zoro isn't something Vivi, he is someone.",_ she said in a low tone, Vivi didn't have a chance to see her expression since she walked back to her table. She was confused with her last sentence.

'_**What was that suppose to mean?'**_, Vivi asked to herself.

"_Anyway, do you still happened to communicate with Robin?",_ she asked to change the subject.

"_Not anymore, why?",_ she asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"_She's not responding with my mails anymore since the class started and I wonder why."_, she explained.

"_She's not responding with my mail too, maybe, she's busy.",_ she said sadly.

"_I miss talking to her.",_ she exclaimed.

"_Yeah, me too.",_ she said lowly and looked at the window. Nami observed her and was curious with her reaction.

"_What's wrong Vivi?",_ she asked worriedly.

"_Nothing, I'm just missing her so much._",she said as she force a smile to her face. Nami knew that it was not a real smile but she let it pass. After that, Vivi excuse herself and went back to her room, Nami was left confused with her reaction.

* * *

Next morning, At the school.

Their first subject has ended; it was a difficult morning to them because of the surprise exam that their teacher gave them. Luckily there are only few who failed and surprisingly, Zoro wasn't one of them. He passed the exam because Nami told him to copy her answers. Everyone was fixing their things to go to the next class,

"_Hey Nami, thanks for the answers.",_ Zoro said with a smirk.

"_It's nothing. How's your training yesterday?_", she asked and walked out to the room with Zoro.

"_It's fine, my father still beat me.",_ he said.

"_Is that so? I wonder how tough he is for beating you.",_ she said cheerily.

"_He was very tough but I will surely beat him one day.",_ Zoro said with a smirk.

"_Yeah, I believe you.",_ Nami responded. They stop walking when someone walked in front of them.

"_A beautiful day to you Ms. Nami. My name is Absalom, please accept this flower as a sign of my love.",_ the man said in a very cheerful tone while handling her a bouquet of flower.

"_Aww, another weird guy. Zoro, deal with him."_, she said uninterestedly. Zoro sighed and turned to the man with the name Absalom.

"_Hey, if you love your life, back off. We were going to our next class.",_ he said calmly.

"_Shut up man with weird hair. I'm not talking to you. I am here for my love-"_, he didn't finish what he was about to say since Zoro had already lost his patience and beat him.

"_I told you to back off but you didn't listen.",_ he said to the beaten man. _"Let's go Nami_.", Zoro said and pull her hand to walked away from that man. He was very annoyed with Absalom's insuls to him. NAmi looked at her hand that was held by Zoro and she felt herself blushing. Luckily, Zoro was pulling her so he didn't saw her face.

"_Hahaha, Zoro relax. You already beat him hard.",_ she said while laughing trying to cover the uneasiness that she was feeling.

"_Stop laughing witch, how dare that bastard insult my hair_.", he said angrily.

"_Okay, okay. But honestly, he's right. Hahaha",_ Nami said and continue laughing.

"_Tsk",_ Zoro grunted and they continue walking to their next room.

* * *

After class..

Vivi, Luffy and Sanji was at the gate waiting for Nami and Zoro . They have to tell them that they can't go to the sunny because they need to make their group project. They were talking about their project and stop when they saw that the two were coming.

"_Sorry we're late. This idiot got lost again."_ , Nami said weakly.

"_I didn't_",Zoro denied looking at Nami who looked so tired.

"_Stupid marimo, all you do is cause a problem to my sweet Nami-swaan."_, Sanji yelled at him.

"_Shut up, ero-cook. I am not causing any problem to her. You and the other weird guys like you is her problem._", Zoro yelled back at him.

"_What did you say shitty swordsman? I will never give problem to my dear Nami-swaan._", he said and kicked him but Zoro easily dodged it. They were stopped by hard punches on their head.

"_Keep it down. You're too noisy."_, Nami said angrily then turned to Vivi. _"I'd better go, I want to rest. I'm not feeling well."_

"_Are you sick Nami?",_ Luffy asked.

"_No. I'm just tired and I just want some rest.",_ she answered. Vivi come to her and touched her forehead to feel her temperature..

"_Nami you have a fever. Are you sure you're fine?",_ Vivi ansked anxiously. Nami just nodded.

"_Luffy, Sanji-kun. I'm sorry but it looks like I can't help in our group project now. Nami is sick."_, she sad to the two guys.

"_It's okay Vivi-chan. Take care of her.",_ Sanji said looking worriedly at nodded to show that he agrees with Sanji.

"_No Vivi, I can manage. I just need to sleep and I'll be fine.",_ she said but Vivi disagree with her.

"_I'll bring her home. Don't worry Vivi. I'll accompany her until you came.",_ Zoro volunteered. Vivi looked at him and asked if it was really fine with him and he nodded. After Vivi agrees with him, they ride on his car and left. When they reached her house, he supported her to walk to her room. He prepared the soup that they bought along the way and let her eat. After that, he gave her medicine and helped her lay on her bed and put a blanket to her. After a few moments, she fell asleep. He sat on the floor and leaned his back on her bed, he closed his eyes and he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_He was sitting on the end of the couch and Robin was sitting on the other end of the couch. They were watching television and her attention was focused on the screen. Robin was ignoring him since he came; he concluded that she was mad at him because he just walked out yesterday when he saw Robin eating lunch with a guy he didn't knew. He walked out without even asking her because he was annoyed that she didn't eat lunch with him to ate with that guy. He only learned the truth when Vivi told him about it. She said that the guy is from another school that Robin needs to interview for their project. She also said that Robin asked her to tell Zoro why she can't eat with him but she forgot to tell him. He visited her immediately to fix everything up but she was ignoring him. Actually he was not feeling well today and he feels like his body is burning but he really wanted to apologize to her. He changes his position and leaned on the couch but he can't feel comfortable on the couch, he gets a throw pillow and hug it but still not fine. He closed his eyes but he can't sleep. His head was also aching and he was so cold. He keeps his eyes closed tightly, after a while he felt a hand on her forehead._

* * *

_Robin was sipping her coffee when he noticed that Zoro was so restless at his seat. He seems so uncomfortable and he looks cold. His eyebrows were narrowed and there were slight sweat on his forehead. She never saw him like that and she feels like there's something wrong. She immediately put down her coffee and come near him. He placed her hand on his forehead; a surge of concern came to her as she feels that his temperature was so hot. She leaned his head on her chest and hugs him tightly as if it could erase his fever. _

"_**Zoro, how do you feel? You're so hot."**__, she asked worriedly. Zoro chuckled and it made her confused, wondering why he was chuckling._

"_**It sounded so good to my ear.",**__ he said which makes Robin's eyebrow arched._

"_**What are you saying?",**__ she asked curiously while still hugging him. The concerned on her tone was still there._

"_**Hearing you say that I'm hot. That feels so good. Haha",**__ he said in a weak tone and gives out another chuckle. Robin blushed and pushed him away._

"_**You still have a time to joke around with your condition?**__", she said furiously still feeling embarrassed._

"_**That hurts Robin, why did you pushed me away?",**__ he said sluggishly._

"_That serves you right. I was so worried about you but you just laughed at me.", she said._

"_I just want to see you smile. I'm sorry.", he said and rest his head on her shoulder. He takes her hand and kissed it. Robin was touched by his action and he set his embarrassment aside._

"_I'm sorry for ignoring you the whole day, how do you feel?", she asked worriedly._

"_I 'm not feeling well, but now that you're holding me, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I walked out yesterday. Please don't be mad at me anymore", he apologized sincerely._

"_Don't worry about that, I'm not mad at you. I understand that you get jealous. I'm just ignoring you the whole day as my little punishment to you. Fufufu", she said and giggles._

"_Yeah right. Anyway, that doesn't feel like a little punishment, it feels more like a curse,", he complained. _

"_That's cheesy, fufufu. Wait here, I'll get something.", she said and Zoro let her._

_After a while Robin came back with a tray where the bowl of soup and medicine was placed. She also brings a blanket and wrapped it around him. He fed him then let him drink the medicine. She placed the tray on the table and sit on the couch. She pulled him towards her and let his head rest on her lap. _

"_Take a rest.", she said while giving a massage to his aching head, Zoro looked up at her and smiled._

"_Thank you.", he said and closed his eyes. He was starting to feel sleepy when he felt her soft lips touched his lips. It was just a short and simple kiss but he liked it. He opened his eyes and his gaze was met by her smiling face._

"_You might also get sick by kissing me." ,he said, trying to scare her._

"_I don't care if I might get sick. I missed your kiss. Don't you liked it?", she asked teasingly. _

"_I do, but I am holding back myself from kissing you because I don't want you to get sick.", he said with full of concern._

"_Having sick isn't a bad thing, I know you will take care of me.", she said._

"_I will take care of you even if you're not sick woman." ,he said with a smirk. He then closed his eyes to rest, but he heard her say something that made him blushed._

"_Hey hottie, I love you so much.", she said and giggled when she saw him blushed._

"_I love you too sexy." . he responded and hold her hand tightly. Robin smiled and brushed his hair using her other hand and sing a melody to make him sleep. Zoro smiled hearing her sweet voice and he fell comfortably asleep._

_End of dream_

* * *

Zoro was awakened from his sleep when he feels someone touched his shoulder. He looked around to see who that person was and he saw Nami smiling at him. He remembered that he was watching over her because she was sick but he fell asleep.

"_Sorry I fell asleep, how are you?",_ he asked.

"_I'm fine, thank you for staying with me. You can go home now.",_ Nami answered.

"_Nah, I told Vivi that I'll stay until she came back. Go back to sleep.",_ he commanded. With that, Nami closed her eyes with a smile and she immediately falls asleep again. Zoro walked to the window and looked at the sky.

"_Our memories keep coming even in my dreams. How can I forget you?"_, he said to himself and sighed. After some time, Vivi finally came. Zoro said goodbye and Vivi thanked him.

* * *

**Zoro's POV**

_The next morning, Nami was already feeling fine and she thanked me for taking care of her. I just told her that it was nothing and take it as my appreciation for everything she had helped me. The following days passed normally and everyone noticed that I was starting to get back to my old self. They were all glad and they thanked Nami for that. I also noticed that changed in me and I had to agree that it was because of Nami. Her company made me forgets what I had been through. She always forced me to hang out with her and she does everything to make my mind occupied by different things except about Robin. Whenever she saw me alone and in a deep thought, she come to me and punched me hard to my head to stop me from reminiscing about my past. I appreciate what she did and I was glad with my improvement. Seven months had passed, I celebrate my first birthday after our broke up and Nami made it memorable by preparing a surprise party for me. It was really hard at first but I think I'm getting used to the pain. Maybe my heart was already dumb, but I'm sure it wasn't because there are still times that I feel the pain when I look back. But now, I am confident that I can bear it. With my friends around me, I know everything will be fine. And of course, Nami wouldn't let me feel so down again. She was a good friend to me, I didn't regret that I trust her with my emotion. But even after all of that, I can feel that there's still something missing in me. I don't know what it is but I know that's what I need to fully move on. I just have to know what that something is._

To be continue…

* * *

There it is. What can you say. Don't be shy to tell me your opinion. I know it was a lame chapter. Don't worry zorobin and zona fans, I will try my best to write better. I'm sorry for all the errors. I was planning to update on Christmas day but I changed my mind and decided to keep the update on Saturday. So on Saturday, it will be Christmas day for the gang. I'm not saying that that would be a good chapter but I will do my best for that. Honestly I haven't started that yet.

Do I look like rushing the story? I'm sorry for that. It'll be too long if I didn't make that. And I really want to make a chapter about Christmas. So please forgive me.

**Thanks for reading. Please read and review. Thanks for those who followed and liked my story.**

chopper-chi – thanks for your review. Sorry if I'm rushing everything. Don't worry there will surely be zona moments.

bhayolet – t's fine, don't worry. I also like what I am doing. Although it was hard but I am willing to do it for my readers. Thank you

megaME – thank you. I am happy that you liked it. We can see more zona at the next chapters. Please keep reading.

officiallyZoNA – thank you. More zona on the coming chapters.

zorobin4you – thank you. I don't know if I can make a good shifting from zorobin to zona.

bAsAn – yeah, I also love that, zorobin

Immarch – is that so? Well I'm glad that you read my fic and thank you for reviewing. I hope you're not so disappointed with this chapter.

ANON – to be honest, I don't know how long will it be. I'm sorry. Please keep on reading.

Enayrz – thank you. I'm glad you like it.

Grimnar – thank you. Please keep on reading. Sorry if this chapter was lame.


	14. Chapter 13: Under the same Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I really loved the characters in that anime.

Here is my new chapter. Thanks to all the readers who reviewed and followed my story. Hope you like it. Enjoy reading please.

**Quote of the Day:**

**Waiting hurts. Forgetting hurts. But not knowing which decision to take can sometime be the most painful.**

**-Jose N. Harris**

**Chance**

**Chapter 13: Under the same Sky**

It was cold evening; everyone was at the sunny waiting and preparing for Christmas. Like what they did in the past years, they've decided to celebrate together, it has become their routine since they've became friends with each other. Sanji was preparing food and the ladies are helping him. The others are already enjoying in the living room while Zoro was just watching them.

"_Sanji make it fast. I'm hungrrrryyyyy. Shishishi, Merry Christmas everyone.",_ Luffy yelled cheerfully. Zoro scowled upon hearing his friend.

"_Keep it down Luffy, there's still some hours left before Christmas."_, Zoro yelled then drink his wine.

"_You're no fun Zoro, it's already Christmas.",_ Luffy said while pouting.

"_Let him be Luffy, he's really boring ever since, hahaha.",_ Usopp said while laughing but stopped when Zoro gave him a deadly glare. Nami heard them and peeked from the kitchen; she sighed and removed her apron then walked towards them. She stands beside Zoro who is sitting at the mini bar and get a wine for herself.

"_Hey, why are you so grumpy tonight? It's Christmas, we should all be happy.",_ she said while smiling at him, Zoro just grunted as a response, there's a hint of annoyance in his expression.

"_It's been a long time since you act like that, what is it this time?",_ she said and turned serious.

"_I don't know.",_ he said and clenched his fist. Nami waited for him to continue what he was going to say. _"I don't Nami! I shouldn't be feeling this, I hadn't feeling this for the past few months so why I am feeling this now?",_ he said while gritting his teeth. Nami looked at him, his body was trembling and his voice was full of hatred. She of course understands what he was referring to; it's all about that woman. Until now, she still didn't know who the woman that broke his heart is. She's always asking him but e always insisted that she doesn't need to know since she didn't know that woman. But in her mind, even though she didn't know who that girl, she knows that that woman had already earned her respect for making a person like Zoro fall deeply for her.

'_Maybe, it was really hard for him especially that it was his first Christmas after their break up. He had been fine for the last few months, he was smiling more than before and he wasn't talking about her anymore. I don't want him to put all his efforts to forget her be put to waste just in just a blink of an eye.',_ Nami thought. She moves and holds his trembling hand that was holding a glass of wine; this surprises Zoro and makes him look at her. Nami smiled at him then pulled him, he hesitate if he will let her pull her but then he go with the flow and let Nami pull her until they reach outside. What they didn't know, a pair of eyes was observing them.

* * *

**At Robin…**

Robin was sitting on her bed, looking at the rock she was holding in her hand. She was listening to music in her i-pod as she was waiting for the few hours remaining before Christmas. Tears started to drop in her eyes, it was her Christmas after their break up and she missed being with him. She can't help but reminisce with the memory of their Christmas together.

_**Flashback..**_

_It was cold Christmas Eve; Robin was standing in the terrace of their house. Her friends were all inside since they chose to celebrate Christmas together at her house. They're done eating the food that they prepared and they're also done in their exchange gifts. The others are now enjoying in the living room; some are playing cards, some are drinking and some are having conversation, but she chose to go outside to feel the cold breeze. The wind was blowing and it makes her shiver but she resists the cold since she was enjoying the calm night._

"_**It's cold here. Don't you want to join us inside?"**__, a voice asked from behind her. She didn't need to look to know who was there; her heart knew that presence so well. _

"_**Maybe later. I am still enjoying the cold breeze and I love gazing at the stars.**__", she said with a smile while looking up at the sky. Zoro stands beside her and looked at the sky as well. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and Robin leans her head to his shoulder._

"_**So, why did you go out?",**__ she asked._

"_**Well, I noticed that you're not around so I went out to look for you.",**__ he said plainly._

"_**I see.",**__ she replied not convince with his answer._

"_**I looked for you because I want to be alone with you.",**__ he said and smiled. __**"I want you here in my arms**__." He added._

"_**fufufu, someone here is being cheesy**__.", she teased._

"_**Oi, I'm telling the truth."**__,he complained. "__**Anyway, do you have a gift for me?",**__ he asked with a smirk._

"_**Only if you got a gift for me too.",**__ she answered._

"_**Of course I do."**__, he said and show the gift in his hand. Robin then gets her gift for him._

"_**Merry Christmas Robin.",**__ he said as he handed her his gift._

"_**Merry Christmas Zoro.",**__ she also said and gives her gift to him. Zoro opened his gift first, _

"_**Wow, this bandanna is beautiful Robin, thank you so much.",**__he said happily, he was about to try it on his head but Robin stopped him._

"_**Let me do that for you.",**__she said and he handed her the bandanna. _

"_**I want you to wear this bandanna when you fight for your dream of becoming the greatest swordsman. I know you can achieve that.",**__she said while tying the bandanna on his head. _

"_**I will, I promise. And when that happen, you'd better be at my side.**__",he said with a grin._

"_**I'll be more than happy to be there for you at that moment. But if I wasn't there, this bandanna will link us.",**__ she said._

"_**Yeah, thank you.",**__he said. Now, it's her turn to open her gift._

"_**I know that you love reading but I think that will be too common so I chose that music box. Do you like it.",**__ he asked nervously._

"_**Thank you Zoro. This is so beautiful and I love it.**__",she said happily. Zoro finally breathe out._

"_**Whew, I thought you wouldn't like it.",**__ he said._

"_**Of course not, it's beautiful and most importantly, it's from you so I will cherish it."**__, she said and hug him, Zoro hugs her back and they break the hug after a while. Robin then noticed a small box in his hand._

"_**To whom is that gift?"**__, she asked curiously._

"_**I-It's nothing. ",**__ he said and hide his hand on his back. Robin raised her eyebrow because of his reaction._

"_**Come on, I just want to know who are you giving that."**__, she said and reached for the box in his hand. Zoro tried to get it back but she didn't let him until he gave up. She observed the box and looked for note but there's nothing._

"_**What's that and for whom?"**__, she asked and give him back the box. Zoro saw the curiosity in her face; he took a deep breath and takes her hand. He opened his palm and put the box in it and he closed it. Robin was confused with what he did._

"_**Take that. That was for you.",**__ he said shyly._

"_**Are you serious?",**__ she asked._

"_**Yeah.",**__ he said and looked away. She was still confused o she decided to open the box. Her expression was blank as she saw a smooth stone inside the box. She holds it and she saw that there's something engraved on it so she read it._

"_**Roronoa.",**__ she read aloud__**. "Care to explain this thing Zoro?",**__ she asked to him. As she looked at his face, she saw him blushing._

"_**W-well, that was my other gift for you.",**__he said flatly. Robin cupped his face and turned his head to make him face her. _

"_**Explain further Zoro. Don't tell me it's your way of telling me that I should never forget your surname. fufufu",**__ she said while giggling._

"_**No. The gift isn't the stone itself. My gift for you is the word that I engraved on it. I am giving you my name. That's the only thing I can offer to you right now. It means that from now on, I am already tied to you. My name was also yours and I cannot give it to anyone but you. I am only yours.",**__he said while blushing. Robin was astonished with what he said._

"_**fufufu, was that a proposal?**__", she said teasingly._

"_**No.. It's more than a proposal. It's a promise, it's an assurance, it's a vow or whatever it looks like. It's my own way of saying that no one can ever take me away from you and I will never let anyone take you away from me. I'm only yours and call me selfish if you want but from now on you're only mine, Roronoa Robin.",**__ he said seriously. Robin was surprised and was speechless, he suddenly feels embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head,_

"_**I know that was corny but-",**__ he didn't finish his sentence as Robin pressed her lips on his. She kissed him deeply and he responded with a more passionate kiss. The kiss feels so good for them and they didn't want to break it but Robin pulled away slowly leaving a small gap between their faces and their foreheads touching each other._

"_**That's the best gift I ever received. I wouldn't allow you to take it back anymore. You're just mine.", **__Robin said with teary eyes._

"_**I will never take it back. It's yours and I just have to wait patiently for the time that you will be called as Mrs. Roronoa Zoro.**__ ", he said while wiping the tears in her eyes._

"_**I love you Roronoa Zoro. "**__,Robin said._

"_**I love you more Roronoa Robin.",**__he said and he captured her lips once more to a more passionate kiss._

_**End of flashback….**_

* * *

Robin's tears drops more as she was holding the stone he gave her. Reminiscing that time when he promised that he will be hers forever brings another pain in her heart. She looked up when the door opens and her mother came in.

_"Robin, you're crying again?",_her mother asked worriedly.

_"I'm sorry mom but I can't help it.",_ she said and hugs her mother to seek for comfort.

_"It's okay Robin. I understand. If it really hurts you, why don't you tell him."_** ,**she said. Robin pulled away from the hug and smiled bitterly.

_"No. It's better this way.",_ she said and wiped her tears. _"Merry Christmas mother.",_ she added to avoid the topic.

_"Merry Christmas. Just wait here, I'll get our foods_.", she said and smiles to her. She didn't pushed to continue the topic she opened because she didn't want her to be sad even more. When her mother leaves, she gets her i-pod at her bedside table. She was about to stop the music but the song she always listened to after their break up was played. She decided to listen to it as her thoughts flooded her mind.

_Wish I could be the one_

_The one who could give you love_

_The kind of love you really need_

_Wish I could say to you_

_That I'll always stay with you_

_But baby that's not me_

_You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you_

_Promise you forever,_

_baby that's something I can't do_

_Oh I could say that I'll be all you need_

_But that would be a lie_

_I know I'd only hurt you_

_I know I'd only make you cry_

_I'm not the one you're needing_

_I love you, goodbye_

_**I honestly didn't want to leave you. I want to be with you 'til the end. I only wanted you for myself but I don't have a choice. I can't fulfill my promise that we will always be together. I can't give you the happiness you deserve. I will only cause you too much pain. Sorry but I really can't stay with you forever. I have to leave.**_

_I hope someday you can_

_Find some way to understand_

_I'm only doing this for you_

_I don't really wanna go_

_But deep in my heart I know_

_This is the kindest thing to do_

_You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be_

_Who'll give you something better Than the love you'll find with me_

_Oh I could say that I'll be all you need_

_But that would be a crime_

_I know I'd only hurt you_

_I know I'd only make you cry_

_I'm not the one you're needing_

_I love you, goodbye_

_**I know you have the right to get angry with me and I understand. But if ever the time that you'll find out everything came, I hope you will understand me. As what I have told you, it's for your own sake. If there's one thing I would be wishing right now, it's for you to found someone that will love you like I do. You deserve someone that will not leave you.**_

_Leaving someone when you love someone_

_Is the hardest thing to do_

_When you love someone as much as I love you_

_Oh I don't wanna leave you_

_Baby it tears me up inside_

_But I'll never be the one you're needing_

_I love you, goodbye_

_Baby, it's never gonna work out I love you, goodbye_

_**I am really sorry. I don't want you to know how hard it was for me. If you only knew how hard it was to leave you after the last kiss we've shared. I wanted to come back to you even for the last time but I know I shouldn't. I am willing to suffer with this pain alone, but seeing you in pain if we're going to meet again is something I can't take. I choose to leave to avoid giving you pain even though it's killing me more and more every day I just can't find the right word to describe how hard it is. And I know it's also hard for you but sooner, you'll get over it. I love you Zoro and it will never changed. But I have to say goodbye.**_

As the song finished playing, she stops her music player and put her i-pod on the table. As she was sitting on her bed, she viewed the sky from the window.

'_Everything will be over soon._ ',she said bitterly to herself.

* * *

_Back at the sunny. . . . _

Nami and Zoro sit on the ground under the tree outside the sunny. They were quiet for some time while looking at the sky.

_"You_ _know, she's just under the same sky. Who knows, she might be staring at the sky as well.",_ she said breaking the silence.

_"I know she is. She loves looking at the stars."_, he said with a faint smile.

_"Zoro that's enough.",_ she said and looked down on the ground.

_"What's enough?",_he asked confusedly.

_"Stop talking about her. Stop that craziness of yours. Do you think she's worthy of you? Don't waste all our effort for you to forget her, Christmas is just a usual day, don't let this day bring back all the pain to you."_, she said in loud voice.

"_But you started talking about her.",_ he defended.

"_I'm just testing if you will bite it and you do.",_ she exclaimed.

_"Of course I will. You didn't know how special is this day for us.",_ he said.

_"That's all just a memory now. That's nonsense anymore. Everything is just in the past.",_ she said and bite her lower lip to stop herself from talking.

_"I'm sorry, you know you don't have to listen to me if you don't want to."_, he said apologetically.

_"It's not that I didn't want to listen to you. I just don't want to hear you talking about her anymore.",_ she said and looked at him who was already staring at her.

"_I know you're concern about me but don't worry, I'll be better after this day. Our efforts will not be put to waste._", he said and squeezed her hand to assure her. Nami knows that it was just a usual act without any meaning for him but she feels warm inside while he was holding her hand. She knows that she shouldn't feel that way but there's something that was telling her to push through.

"_Zoro she's not here anymore. Forget her and open up, there's always something's better that you will find.",_ she said and hold his shoulder. Zoro smiles with his friend's concern for him.

'_Just this once, I will not follow what my mind was saying.'_,Nami thought to herself.

"_Thank you for your concern Nami. I am glad that I met_-", Zoro's sentenced was cut off as Nami silenced him by pressing her lips to his lips. His eyes went wide because of surprised. He can't believe it, Nami was kissing him, but why? His mind is trying to figure everything out but his mind was blank. It was not his first kiss but he didn't know what to do. Nami' lips was just pressed to his, she didn't move her lips because she was waiting for Zoro to take the action, whether he will deepen the kiss or he will break away.

Zoro was confused, will she respond to her kiss or he will push her away. Whatever he choose, there are consequences that he will face. He has to do what he think is better, he make his decision and do the right for him. He closed his eyes and did what he think is better.

To be continue..

* * *

Merry Christmas and happy New Year everyone. I hope you like it. This is the longest chapter so far. I'm sorry for all the error. Please tell me what you think. What do you think did he choose? Will he respond to her kiss or he will push her. Is it time to fully move on?

**Please review. Thank you.**

**By the way, the title of the song is I love you, Goodbye – by Celine Dion. Here's a link if you didn't know the song.**

watch?v=UwESpbE0KuY

megaME – thank you for your review. I hope you will like this one. At this point, law was just behind the scene. I don't need him in the plot for now.

ariahsop- here's the update. Thank you.

Immarch – hahaha, thank you. I'm glad that you found it cute. You're Zona right?

zorobin4you – yeah, let's see on the coming chapters.

XsAkUrApeTaLsX – ahaha, thank you. Well, looks like the feeling is mutual. Is this chapter fine?

ANON – thank you for reviewing. Well, we will surely come to that point. Just wait a little longer.

ZoRobin fan – well, as what I have said in the prologue, it's my reader's choice. But one thing is for sure, there will be a couple at the end. I hope you will keep on reading.

officiallyZoNA – let's see. What can you say with this chapter?

Grimnar – thank you. Keep reading please. I hope you like this chapter.


	15. Chapter 14: Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I really loved the characters in that anime.

Here is my new chapter. Thanks to all the readers who reviewed and followed my story. Hope you like it. Enjoy reading please. Please read and review.

**Quote of the Day:**

**Some****people say it's painful to forget someone you people say it's painful to wait for someone you I say the worst pain comes when you don't know whether to wait or to forget.**

** -**PrincessAsh248

**Chance**

**Chapter 14: Mark**

Four months after Christmas. . .

Zoro was sitting at the bar with Sanji. They hang out since it was the last day of class and they want to wind up by drinking. Sanji was talking to him but he was not listening at all. He was busy thinking about what happened last Christmas. It has been a four month since that happened but it still bothers him. He was bother because of the sudden changes in Nami's behavior towards him.

* * *

**Flashback. . . . **

"_Thank you for your concern Nami. I am glad that I met_-", Zoro's sentenced was cut off as Nami silenced him by pressing her lips to his lips. His eyes went wide because of surprised. He can't believe it, Nami was kissing him, but why? His mind is trying to figure everything out but his mind was blank. It was not his first kiss but he didn't know what to do. Nami' lips was just pressed to his, she didn't move her lips because she was waiting for Zoro to take the action, whether he will deepen the kiss or he will break away.

Zoro was confused, will she respond to her kiss or he will push her away. Whatever he choose, there are consequences that he will face. He has to do what he think is better, he make his decision and do the right for him. He closed his eyes and did what he think is better. He reached for her shoulder and pulled away slowly to her.

"Nami, this is not right.", he said in a apologetic tone. Nami realized what she did and force a smile to her lips.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just carried away. Of course, it wasn't right. Let's forget this, okay.", she said ad grin at him. Zoro believes him and grins back at her.

"Yeah, we'd better forget this. Let's go back inside, they might be looking for us.", he said and stand up. Nami stands up as well and started walking, Zoro followed him and they act like nothing happened.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

After that situation happened, Nami act casually that night like nothing happened. But after that night, he noticed the sudden changes in her. He wasn't dumb to not notice that she was avoiding her. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she always finds a way to excuse herself and leave. She didn't talk to him even though they're seatmate in some of their classes. When he asked something to her, she answered it then goes back to being silent. She act so cold around him and he can't understand.

_"Oi, marimo!"_,Sanji's yell bring him back to reality.

_"Huh? What do you want curly-brow?",_he asked irritably.

_"I knew it. You're not really listening to me, you dumbass.",_Sanji complained.

_"Whatever. Anyway, what are saying before?",_he asked in a bored tone.

_"I'm asking you what's going on between you and my dear Nami-swan?",_he asked in annoyance.

_"Huh? Nothing. Why?",_he answered innocently. Sanji lit his cigarette and blew out smoke to calm his self..

_"Idiot. Are you really that insensitive? She's avoiding you for months, don't tell me you didn't notice that?",_he asked.

_"Heh. Of course I notice that."_, he answered angrily. _"But I don't know why.",_ he added in a low tone.

_"As expected from you.",_Sanji said with a smirk and puff a smoke.

_"Tsk. As if you know why.",_ he responded.

_"Of course I do. I am not an idiot like you.",_he replied.

_"Then why? And how come you know about that?",_he asked mockingly, he isn't believing that Sanji really knows something.

_"I saw what happened_.", he answered seriously.

_"What do you mean?",_he asked and turned serious as well.

_"Don't pretend that you didn't know what I was saying. I saw her when she left in the kitchen and I followed the two of you outside and I saw and hear everything that night."_, he said sadly.

_"I see. So what about that?",_he asked.

_"It's really obvious, Nami-swan is having a feelings for you.",_ he said in a low tone.

_"You're overseeing things, curly brow. That was impossible, we're friends. That's all.",_ he said plainly.

_"Idiot. She admitted that to me.",_ he yelled.

_"Oi, you'd better be serious about that.",_ he said threatening him.

_"I am serious here. She admitted that to me when I talked to her last week.", _he said patiently.

_"What did she say?",_he asked again.

* * *

_**Flashback. . . **_

_Sanji saw Nami walking out of the gate. He runs quickly to catch up to her. _

_**"Nami-swan, are you going home. Do you mind if I walked with you?"**__,he asked cheerfully. _

_**"It's fine Sanji-kun."**__,she said and continue walking. _

_**"Nami-swan, do you have a problem? You can tell it to me."**__, he asked worriedly as he saw the sadness in her face._

_**"No, I'm fine Sanji-kun.",**__she said and force a smile to her face. _

_**"It's about that marimo right?",**__he asked straight making her froze in her place. __**"I'm sorry Nami-swan but I saw what happened between the two of you last Christmas eve. And I observed that you're avoiding him since that happened.",**__ he added. _

_**"Forget that Sanji-kun, that was a mistake.",**__ she said sadly. _

"_**Please Nami-swan I want to help you. I am so worried about you.",**__ he said with concern in his face._

" _**I don't know what to do.",**__ she said as tears started to form in her eyes._

_**"Why did you kiss him Nami-san?",**__he asked seriously._

_**"Sanji-kun. . .I. . .I am falling inlove with him.",she said while**__ sobbing. Sanji was shocked to see that she was already crying. _

_**"Stop crying Nami-swan. You're always together so you can't blame yourself if you fall for him.",**__ he said and lean her to his shoulder. _

_**"I shouldn't feel this.",**__ she said. _

_**"So that's why you're avoiding him.",**__ he asked and she nodded. _

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Zoro was stunned with what he just heard.

"_I-is that true?",_ he asked.

"_Of course, why would I lie on things like that?", _he answered angrily.

"_I don't know what to say.",_ he said still unbelieving.

"_You'd better fix that Marimo. Don't you dare hurt Nami-swan's feelings..",_ he said.

"_ 't tell me what to do curly-brow."_ , he said.

"_You'd better thank me. I bet you didn't know that she's leaving tomorrow right?",_ Sanji said in sarcasm.

"_What? Where is she going?",_h e asked surprised.

"_She's going back to U.S. She asked everyone to keep that from you.",_ Sanji explained. Zoro was frozen in his seat, he brush his hair with his hand and stare at nowhere. He didn't know what to do.

"You had to make up your mind Zoro, you will not afford to mess this up.", Sanji advised him. Zoro stands up quickly from his seat and run outside the bar leaving Sanji alone.

* * *

_**Later that night. . **_

It was almost midnight but Vivi was still awake. She was in Nami's room and sitting beside her sleeping cousin. She is still thinking the topic that they had talked before Nami fell asleep. She feels pity for her cousin who had just cried herself to sleep. Nami had just confessed that she was falling in love with Zoro but she wasn't able to react to comfort or give advice to her. She just stayed there, watching Nami cries as she was telling how she feels and she felt bad about it.

'_I'm sorry Nami. I can't support you on that matter. I don't want to be biased.'_ she said very quietly and stands up to leave. She is walking to her room when she hears that the door bell was ringing so she went to open the door. Upon opening it, her eyes met Zoro who is still panting because of tiredness.

"_Where's Nami?",_ he asked while still panting.

"_Zoro it's already midnight and she's already asleep. What do you need?",_ she asked back.

"_Why didn't you tell me that she's leaving?",_ he asked angrily.

"_Because she didn't want you to know.",_ she answered calmly.

"_But why?",_ he asked again.

"_You're still unaware? Well, there's no point in lying. Zoro, she is falling in love with you but she knows that she shouldn't feel that so she's doing everything to avoid you and that includes keeping from you that she was leaving tomorrow. How did you know about that anyway?"_, she explained.

"_Sanji told me earlier. I need to talk to her Vivi. I don't want her to leave.",_ he said firmly.

"_And why?",_ she asked curiously.

"_She had been so close to me and now that I know what she feels, I just can't let her down."_, he said guiltily. He was stunned when Vivi slapped him in the face so he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"_Do you think Nami will be happy if she will know that you're not letting her down because of pity?",_ she asked angrily.

"_It's not just pity. Ahmm, may be now, I also feel that but I can learn to love her in time. She already has a spot in my heart so it will not be hard to do that."_, he said sincerely.

"_She will only get hurt even more.",_ she complained.

"_I will not let her feel the pain that I feel. I will protect her feelings. Believe me Vivi.",_ he said.

"_How about Robin?",_ she asked directly. She can see that she caught her off guard with that question. Zoro was stunned and he can't find a word to say.

"_You have to forget her fully if you want Nami in your life. Once you make your decision, there's no turning back."_, she added. Zoro clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"_I know…and now, ..I am willing…to do that. I will face all the consequences. That's what she wanted, then I guess it's the right time."_, he said, his voice has a hint of pain in it. His word shocked Vivi,

"_But… Zoro… the truth is…Robin is...—",_ she was then cut off by Zoro.

"_Enough Vivi. Let's not talk about her. I came here for Nami.",_ he said firmly. Vivi looked at him trying to measure his seriousness. She was certain a while ago that she will tell him the truth. She was thankful that Zoro stopped him; she didn't want to betray Robin.

"_As I told you, she was already asleep. If you want to stop her, you should talked to her tomorrow.",_ she said and sigh.

"_Isn't there any way to cancel her flight?",_ he asked.

"_There's no more way Zoro. Everything was prepared, I also brought her plane ticket.",_ she answered. Zoro sighed and looked upstairs, after a while he smiled and started to laugh and this made Vivi confused.

"_Why are you laughing? Do you have a plan?",_ she asked.

"_Nothing. Let her do what she wants tomorrow. Anyway, it's already midnight. I'd better go. You should rest as well."_, he said and turned to leave.

"_Are you serious? Aren't you going to wait her wake up?_", she asked.

"_I'll talk to her if I wake up early tomorrow. By the way, tell her that if she failed to leave tomorrow, I will not let her leave anymore.",_ he said and walked away. Vivi looked at him then she closed the door. When she reached her room, she sat at her bed and think,

'_Can you really forget her Zoro?'_,she thought to herself. She has been a witnessed in their relationship and she thinks, it will be hard to break everything up. She remembers the time when she started to think that Zoro deserves Robin.

* * *

_**Flashback. . . **_

_It was Luffy's birthday and they're celebrating at the Sunny. They were done eating the food they've prepared and they're already drinking wines and beer. Some of them had already passed out and sleeping on the floor; the only awake left and still drinking were Zoro, Ace, Tashigi, Vivi and Robin. But by just looking, it was obvious that any time, Vivi and Robin will also pass out soon. _

"_**Oi, you'd better stop drinking, you're drunk.",**__ Zoro said to Robin who is sitting beside him._

"_**Come on Zoro, we're just starting to drink.", **__she complained._

"_**She's right, let her drink more Zoro.",**__ Tashigi said. And after that, they continue drinking. After a while, Robin moves and lies down on the floor to sleep, her vision was already spinning._

"_Another one down.", Ace yelled cheerfully. Zoro turned to see who was it and saw Robin. He can see how vulnerable she was and anyone can easily take advantage with her at her current state._

"_**Oi woman. Are you okay?",**__ he asked as he pull her and lean her to his lap but she was already asleep._

"_**Hey Zoro, want a room for you and Robin?"**__, Tashigi teases. Zoro shot a deadly glare at her and turned to Vivi who is obviously drunk as well._

"_**Vivi, is there any vacant room upstairs?",**__ he asked her. Vivi who is currently drinking her wine was chocked when she heard his question. She turned angrily at him and yelled._

"_**Hey, I can still think clearly and I will not let you do anything to her. How dare you ask me for a vacant room.",**__ she yelled, a vein throbbed on Zoro's forehead upon hearing her answer._

"_**Oi, I was just planning to bring her to a room so she can sleep comfortably. I am not planning anything.",**__ he defended. Ace and Tashigi just laugh with their conversation._

"_**I-is that so? Hahaha, the guest room is vacant, you can leave her there.",**__ she said. With that, Zoro lift her in a bridal style and went upstairs. Tashigi looked at them while going upstairs with a mischievous smile. _

_After some turns, Zoro found the guest room. He opened the door and went inside. He lays her to the bed, but he didn't leave afterwards. He decided to watch her while sleeping for some time. He was then alerted when the door of the room suddenly closed. He walked towards it and turns the knob, it turned but he can't pull the door to open. It seems like it has been locked from the outside so he tried to call for their friends while slamming the door. _

"_**Enjoy yourself Zoro. hahaha",**__ a feminine voice said from outside the room and he can feel that she walked away after that._

"_**Damn that Tashigi.",**__he said. As he turned back, he see that Robin is now sitting on the side of the bed while holding her head so he runs quickly to her._

"_**Are you okay?",**__he asked worriedly. _

"_**Yeah, looks like our friends are doing a prank on us",**__ she said and giggles since she heard what Tashigi said. Zoro noticed the teasing in her voice and _

"_**Yeah, I guess so. Don't mind them. You'd better go to sleep, I'll sleep on the floor.",**__ he said and helped her lay down. _

"_**Why don't you sleep beside me? It's not as if we're going to do something."**__, she said with a smile._

"_Ahh, the floor is fine with me.", he said._

"_Come on Zoro, I can sleep comfortably if you're beside me.", Robin said pleadingly._

"_But-",_

"_No buts Zoro.", Robin cut him off and pulled him to the bed. Zoro decided to agree to her, he knows that he can't win with her especially now that she's so persistent because of the effects of alcohol. He lies down on her left side, but with enough space to leave as a gap between them._

"_What are you being afraid of?", Robin asked while playing with his earrings in his left ear using her right hand._

"_No-nothing. I am not afraid.", he said nervously._

"_Really? Then you're prepared huh?", she whispered sexily which sent a shiver to his spine. He suddenly hold his breath when he feels her lips on his neck and started to suck in a sore spot. He cringed when he felt her skin being sucked by her mouth and her tongue onto his skin. _

"_Oi, what are you doing?", he said and move back a little. Robin lifted her head and smile mischievously to him._

"_I thought you're prepared?",she asked teasingly. Zoro could smell the alcohol in her breath, he can also see the desire on her face._

"_You're drunk woman.", he said and he was about to stand up but Robin pulled him suddenly which make him lose his balance and fall to her._

"_I am not drunk, maybe you're the one who's drunk.", she said and giggles before touching her lips to his. She was kissing him hungrily, he understands that the alcohol was the reason why she acts like that but he can't pull away. The feeling of her body under him makes him lose his control. He kissed her back and tried to even her hunger. He invaded her mouth and takes the lead. The kisses became passionate and she responded teasingly which make him smile. He caressed her face while kissing her, he moved away from her mouth and plant kisses to her face, from her nose, then to her eyes and to her cheeks. After tthat he kissed back her lips, he feels like he was burning. Robin was responding to all the kisses and he was starting to lose all his self-control, so before he regret what will happen, he collected all the sanity left in him and pulled his self away. He sits beside the bed while breathing heavily. _

"_Zoro, what's wrong?", Robin called to her._

"_I don't want to do this Robin. At least, not now.", he said while trying to suppress the heat that builds up in him. Robin smiled and hugs him from behind._

"_Why Zoro? Don't you love me?", she asked in a teasing voice while planting kisses on his neck._

"_You're drunk Robin. And I love you so much, that's why I don't want to do this. I respect you.", he explained, this stops Robin from seducing him and look at him in admiration. "Now, go to sleep.", he said and lay her to the bed and put blanket to her. He then gets a pillow and lay down on the floor. Due to being drunk, Robin falls asleep quickly while Zoro was still trying to contain his self._

_**Morning. . **_

_When Robin wakes up, she immediately feels her head aching because of hang over. She looked around her surrounding and closed her eyes to remember what happen last night. She remembered that they're drinking and she passed out, she then remembered herself in the same room with Zoro, when he was slamming the door and when she started to kiss him. She feels embarrassed when she remember that she was like seducing him last night but she then smiled when she remembers that Zoro turns her down. She looked at the floor and she finds him. She went down the floor and lay down beside him, her head was leaning to his chest while she embrace him._

"_**Oi, woman. What are you doing? Still drunk?"**__, Zoro asked with frustration, he was awaken when Robin lay beside him._

"_**I'm sorry for what happened last night. I was so drunk and I didn't know what I was doing.",**__she apologized sincerely._

"_**It's fine. From now on, I am not allowing you to get drunk to much. If you only see how vulnerable you are when you passed out, anyone can easily take advantage of you at that moment.",**__ he said firmly but with concern in his voice._

"_**I am with you and I know that I'm safe when you're with me. But then, don't worry; I will not get myself drunk anymore especially when you're not around.",**__ she promised._

"_**Good girl. Do you know that you give me a really hard time last night?",**__ he asked and hugs her while kissing her hair._

"_**Yeah, I'm sorry. By the way, the mark that I gave you suits you."**__, she said and giggles. Zoro's eyebrow twitched in confusion._

"_**What mark are you saying?",**__ he asked. Robin pointed to his neck so he stands up immediately and looked at the mirror. He was in panic when he saw the hickey in his neck._

"_**Robin, how can I hide this?",**__ he asked worriedly._

"_**Well, why do you have to hide it? As I remember, I put that mark on purpose to show them that you're mine**__", she said in a playful tone._

_Before he can answer, the door opened and Sanji and Vivi came running to them._

"_**Robin, are you okay? I'm sorry, I also passed out last night so I didn't know that they locked you here with Zoro.",**__ Vivi told her. She can see that she was really worried at her._

"_**Robin-chwan, did that marimo do something to you? Tell me and I will kick his ass.",**__ Sanji said as tears were flowing non-stop to his eyes._

"_**Shut up ero-cook.",**__ Zoro said, hearing that, Sanji faced hi._

"_**Did you do anything to her.",**__he asked angrily._

"_**I'm not like you.",**__ Zoro answered him. Something red in Zoro's neck caught Sanji's attention so he looked closely at it. His rage instantly builds up as her realized what was on Zoro's neck._

"_**Ahhhhh. Damn Marimo, why did you have a hickey on your neck, you really do something to her huh.",**__ he yelled exaggeratedly and they started their usual fight._

_Meanwhile Vivi continue talking to Robin._

"_**Did he take advantage of you Robin?",**__ Vivi asked._

"_**No Vivi. Actually, I was the one who tried to seduce him but he turned me down. Well, I did that because I was drunk.",**__ she said shyly._

"_**What? Really?",**__ Vivi asked in surprise. Robin then tells her what happened in details but she cleared up that she did that embarrassing thing because she was affected by alcohol. After that, Vivi looked at Zoro who I still fighting with Zoro, she thinks that this man was really the one for Robin. Robin also looked at Zoro after telling Vivi what happened, she can't help but smile when she remembers what happened and she really love the mark on his neck. Vivi giggles and spoke to Zoro._

"_**You're really possessive huh? You already put your mark on him.",**__she said teasingly which make Robin blush._

"_**I told you I was drunk.",**__ she defended herself shyly. Vivi just laughed at her. Zoro who accidentally heard what Vivi said also blush which makes Sanji laugh at him. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

With that memories running in her mind, Vivi slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_To be continue. ._

There, my new chapter. Tell me what you think, sorry for all the errors. Please read and review. I think I went to fast with time. Sorry about that. I hope you liked this,.

I just want to clear things up, the poll in my profile was posted by accident. I didn't meant to make that, but since it was already there, I will not waste the effort of those who made their vote. I will consider it and accept the votes but on limited time only. Friday evening will be the deadline of voting and on my next update; I will announce what pairing won the poll. The pairing that will win will be the official shipping in this fic. Just to give a hint, the fight was really close. So vote now. And Please review. Thank you especially to the person who enlightened me. I won't mention who you are for now, but I will, someday, I swear. Thank you so much. I'd been thinking about what you said and I feel really sorry and guilty. Please be there for me anytime.

chopper-chi – thank you for reading and reviewing.

megaME – well, it was Sanji. Thank you for reading, I really love your reviews. I hope I am not disappointing you.

HatakeHinata – I'm sorry, but he didn't. thank you for reviewing.

xXwendyXx3 - thank you, we will surely come to that. Keep reading please

bhayolet – thank you, and well, I don't know what to say in this chapter. Keep reading, I appreciate your support.

ariahsop – yeah, he didn't. thank you for review.

zorobin4you – he didn't, aren't you glad. Anyway, why do I feel like you're a little bitter huh,just kidding. Thank you.

Immarch – thank you for your review. I cannot reveal that, at least not now.

navigatorxswordsman – thank you for reviewing and for your vote.

officiallyZoNA – is that so?, well, keep reading. Thank you.

Grimnar – well, yes, she does stop contacting Vivi. And about Nami leaving, it was 4 months after Christmas. Well, I am happy that you give attention to details. Thank you.

ZoRobin – don't worry, I will reveal that soon. Thank you for reading.

ANON90 – happy new year too. And thank you, I appreciate what you did. Keep reading please.

Thank you so much to all who continue to read my fic. I really appreciate it.


End file.
